O Arqueiro
by a.paula.d
Summary: UA – Inuyasha viu sua cidade ser destruída aos 18 anos, então ele parte por vingança, mas acaba por se meter numa busca pelo santo Graalup.. recado
1. Prólogo Parte1 Hookton

- - O Arqueiro - -  


  


[por Bernard Cornwell]  
  
[A busca do GraalLivro 1]  
  
[adaptação por Anitah-chan]  
  
[Notas – leiam antes]  
a história se passa durante a guerra dos cem anos entre inglês e franceses  
lugares históricos e alguns acontecimentos, relacionados à guerra, são  
baseados em fatos reais  
  
[sumário - AU – Inuyasha viu sua cidade ser destruída aos 18 anos, então  
ele parte por vingança, mas acaba por se meter pelo santo Graal]  
  
[disclaimer- inuyasha não me pertence, e o arqueiro também não, as únicas coisas que me pertence são as minhas mãozinhas, com as quais eu digito a  
história, e a minha cabeça, com a qual eu penso na adaptação.]  
  
"... muitas batalhas foram travadas, pessoas assassinadas, igrejas roubadas, almas destruídas, jovens e virgens defloradas, esposas e viúvas respeitáveis desonradas; cidades, mansões e prédios incendiado, e assaltos, crueldades e emboscadas cometidos nas estradas. A Justiça falhou por causa dessas coisas. A fé cristã feneceu e o comércio prereceu, e tantas maldades  
e coisas horrendas seguiram-se a essas guerras, que não podem ser  
mencionadas, contadas ou anotadas."  
João II, Rei da França, 1360  
  
Arlequim – do francês arcaico hellequin – soldado dos cavaleiros do demônio  
  
[Prólogo – Parte 1 – Hookton]  


  
Hookton era um vilarejo inglês muito modesto. Era muito pequeno, todos lá se conheciam. Ficava de frente para um rio, no qual navegam muitos navios, que iam em direção ao mar. Então por ser uma cidade 'maritíma' sua principal fonte de renda era a pesca. Todos seus habitantes sabiam pescar.   
Mas apesar de ser uma cidade com uma saída para o mar. Hookton não era famosa, ao contrário, era uma cidade esquecida pelos ingleses, não ficava isolada deles, mas era meio que insignificante, afinal não era maior que um vilarejo de pescadores, talvez por isso a cidade raramente recebia visitantes. Mas esse fato mudou com a chegada do padre Inutaisho ao vilarejo por volta de 1334, pois ele trouxe consigo um tesouro. Então agoraa cidade tinha um tesouro, um tesouro muito desacreditado, mas ainda assim um tesouro.  
Ele ficava na igreja do vilarejo, uma igrejinha pobre como o resto da cidade, mas muito respeitado. Os ingleses eram bastante cristãos, por isso adoravam a igreja. E é claro que em Hookton não seria diferente. Seus cidadões adoravam a sua igreja e o seu padre, na verdade eles tinham até um pouco de medo do padre Inutaisho, mas sabiam que no mundo não haveriam melhor padre que ele, além do que ele trouxera o tesouro. Apesar de que duvidassem dele.   
Com a vinda do tesouro muitos viajantes cristão vieram ao vilarejo para ver tal relíquia, mas padre Inutaisho sempre os enxotava, as pessoas não entendiam o porquê, mas o padre Inutaisho o fazia. À quem viesse à procura da relíquia era dito.   
- É só um boato, tal coisa não existe, não se encontra aqui. está era a resposta de um padre muito mal-humorado.   
- Não é nada, é falso. ele dizia isso às vezes para alguns.  
- Já disse que não é nada, agora vá embora e me deixe em paz. era a resposta que as pessoas mais persistentes conseguiam, e com isso eram expulsas à vassouradas da igrejinha, e do vilarejo caso fosse necessário.   
Mas apesar de tudo isso Hookton era agora conhecida por ter um tesouro. E assim ela ganhou um pouco de atenção dos ingleses. o que não era apreciado por padre Inutaisho, pois o único motivo dele ter vindo à Hookton era para ter seu tesouro seguro, mas agora ele chamava demasiada atenção, o que não era bom.Pois atenção demais significa perigo. E esse perigo era o que Inutaisho mais temia.Estava certo que já fazia algum tempo, mas tempo era algo extremamente pequeno e sem importância alguma para o 'perigo'.   
Padre Inutaisho já havia enfrentado o 'perigo' para conseguir 'o seu tesouro', mas ele sabia que uma vez que tivesse conseguido o seu tesouro o perigo iria caçá-lo para ter de volta o tesouro que originalmente lhe pertencia. Já fazia tempo.  
Mas esse tempo era muito pouco, queria ter escondido melhor seu tesouro, queria não ter voltado 'à vida normal' agora, queria mais tempo, queria mais proteção, queria se esconder, mas isso já não era mais possível, sua cartada foi lançada, agora tudo o que podia fazer era esperar para ver se tinha sorte e rezar para todos os santos por proteção. E como era um homem religioso ele tinha um pouco de esperanças, acreditava que conseguiria escapar do perigo sem ser visto, mas ainda assim era pouco para ele.  
  
[continua]  
  


[próximo capitulo... Prólogo – Parte 2 – Padre Inutaisho]  
  


[comentários]  
oie, espero que tenham gostado, essa é a minha 1ª fic  
qualquer comentário, sugestão, crítica, ect e tal serão bem vindos   
para qualquer coisa o meu e-mail é anap[underline]dubas[arroba]msn[ponto]com  
por favor, caso gostem da fic, ou até se não gostaram deixem uma review   



	2. Prólogo Parte 2 Padre Inutaisho

- - O Arqueiro - -  
  
[por Bernard Cornwell]  
  
[A busca do GraalLivro 1]  
  
[adaptação por Anitah-chan]  
  
[sumário - UA – Inuyasha viu sua cidade ser destruída aos 18 anos, então ele parte por vingança, mas acaba por se meter pelo santo Graal]  
  
[disclaimer- inuyasha não me pertence, e o arqueiro também não, as únicas coisas que me pertence são as minhas mãozinhas, com as quais eu digito a história, e a minha cabeça, com a qual eu penso na adaptação.]  
  
[anterior]  


  
Já fazia tempo. Mas esse tempo era muito pouco, queria ter escondido melhor seu tesouro, queria não ter voltado 'à vida normal' agora, queria mais tempo, queria mais proteção, queria se esconder, mas isso já não era mais possível, sua cartada foi lançada, agora tudo o que podia fazer era esperar para ver se tinha sorte e rezar para todos os santos por proteção. E como era um homem religioso ele tinha um pouco de esperanças, acreditava que conseguiria escapar do perigo sem ser visto, mas ainda assim era pouco para ele.  
  


[Prólogo – Parte 2 – Padre Inutaisho]  


  
O padre Inutaisho era um homem muito reservado, então ninguém do vilarejo entendia o motivo que ele tinha para espantar todos os visitantes. Alguns diziam que era porque o tesouro era falso, outros diziam que ele era louco.  
  
Na verdade o padre não se importava muitos com os boatos do 'seu rebanho'. Ele sabia que ele era louco. Mas mais louco que ele era o 'seu rebanho'.  
  
- Sim, eu sei que eu sou louco, um louco muito atormentado de fato. Mas mais louco que eu são as pessoas que acreditam em tudo o que ouvem. Vejam só um mercador chegou na cidade e disse que trouxera consigo os ossos de um santo. Logo vejo uma multidão indo querendo comprar a raridade. O mercador negocia e consegue um bom preço pela raridade. Agora a multidão faz um altar improvisado para a raridade. Agora elas se ajoelham e rezam. Bem elas se dizem fiéis ao Senhor, mas estão rezando e pedindo proteção para um porco. disse ele ao dono da taberna, enquanto viam a cena.  
  
- Para um porco? espantou-se o homem.  
  
- Sim, aquele mercador veio a mim hoje de manhã vender 'a raridade', mas eu analisei e vi que eram os ossos da perna de um porco. disse ele divertido, logo depois ele começou a rir da cara de espanto do dono da taberna.  
  
Sim, podiam dizer que ele era louco.  
  
- Nesse mundo ser louco é a melhor coisa que você tem a fazer. De duas uma, ou eles te chamam de louco, o que não é mentira; ou eles te chamam de santo, o que também não é mentira. disse ele certa vez, comum sorriso incomum em sua face. Mas de novo o que nele não era incomum. Mas ele raramente soria, e só soria para certas pessoas, o conde da cidade vizinha, com o qual mantinha uma duradoura amizade, e a governanta de sua casa, só que a amizade deles era de todo estranha.  
  
O padre com certeza viera de uma família de nobres, pois quando chegou ao vilarejo trouxe consigo vários pertences, dentro os quais muitos carregavam um emblema, um yale com as patas dianteiras pra cima sobre uma espécie de cálice, um graal; muitos pensavam que este era o emblema de sua família, mas sobre este assunto ele nada falava. Ele também era rico, sua casa era a maior de Hookton, e nela ele guardava vários pertences muito refinados para aquele vilarejo. Ele, porém, não se importava muito com a sua fortuna, ela já tinha lhe causado problemas demais, ele gostava mesmo era da sua coleção 12 livros de capa dura, os livros podiam estar velhos e com as páginas amareladas pelo tempo, mas para ele aqueles livros valiam a sua vida. Eram as suas preciosidades, só que não eram mais importantes e preciosos que o tesouro de Hookton.  
  
Aquele tesouro marcava a época em que ele se libertou de seus demônios e conseguiam seguir caminho.  
  
Todos naquele vilarejo sabiam e não era segredo algum. O padre de Hookton já fora outrora um louco atormentado, vendo demônios em todos as partes, ele já fora internado, enclausurado feito uma besta selvagem. Mas ele estava solto, livre das correntes e dos castigos que lhe aplicavam. Mas às vezes podiam ouvir os seus uivos de noite. Os seus uivos vindos da praia do vilarejo. Ele ainda tinha os seus demônios, ainda os via, mas agora podia controlar-se melhor, mas ainda os tinha dentro de si.  
  
Sem duvida alguma a vida em Hookton tinha despertado nele certa paz e tranqüilidade que ele não conhecia. Os seus medos eram menores, e sua vida melhor. Ele estava feliz vivendo ali. Ele estava feliz com a atitude que tinha tomado, estava feliz por pego aquele tesouro, embora soubesse que algum dia viriam reclamá-lo. Mas ele estava mais calmo, já havia lidado com eles uma vez, poderia lidar outra. E quando isso acontecesse ele poderia se tornar uma pessoa normal, iria explicar tudo às pessoas de seu vilarejo, mas isso era algo bom. Ele estava alegre como nunca pode ser.  
  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


  
O tesouro de Hookton era algo importante para a cristandade, era um pertence de um santo. Uma arma, mas ainda assim era de um santo. Era a lança de São Jorge, a lança que ele usou para matar o dragão. Agora ela estava tão velha e enferrujada, que duvidavam que ela matasse uma mosca, mas outrora ela fora uma lança forte e reluzente que penetrou pela dura e rígida escama de um grande dragão, perfurando em sua escama, músculo, ossos até chega em seu coração, para cortá-lo em duas metades. Outrora essa lança velha e carcomida pelo tempo, estivera suja com o sangue impuro daquele ser que agora estava urrando de dor para logo depois cair e morrer, fechando seus olhos pelo resto da eternidade.  
  
Naquele dia São Jorge foi santificado, ele lutava pela cristandade, lutou contra o dragão que estava destruindo as cidades do Senhor. Naquele dia São Jorge rezou e pediu para que Deus o ajudasse a cravar aquela bendita lança no corpo daquele dragão imundo e mal-cheiroso.  
  
Essa lança santificada estava agora em Hookton, cheia de poeira. Estava na igreja, não estava em um mostruário de ouro como deveria, mas estava presa por correntes ao teto de sape daquela velha igreja. Às vezes ela era limpa. Uma vez a cada três meses. Mas sempre estava suja, porque nunca limpava o teto da igreja. Se antes ela era reluzente e mortal, agora ela era velha, já estava sem o foi de corte, visto que nunca a afiavam. Se antes ela amedontrava as pessoas, agora ela não espantava nem uma aranha que foi até ela e fez dela sua casa.  
  
A visão da lança era horrível. O velho pedaço de metal corroído e enferrujado pregado ao teto de uma igreja com várias teias de aranhas lhe envolvendo. Mas apesar disso ela tinha algo de bonito, o seu cabo era de madeira, uma madeira forte e bastante resistente, pois ainda agüentava o metal, que embora estive carcomido ainda era pesado, o cabo era todo pintado de preto, não de branco como a maioria dos cabos das armas inglesas, mas preto como o medo, como a mais profunda noite, como o desespero. Isso era lindo de ser visto. Quando a lança era limpa, ela ficava linda, o cabo preto brilhando como olhos faiscantes, o metal brilhava com uma estrela e refletida como um espelho. Ela era linda. Era um belo tesouro. Todos em Hookton se orgulhavam dele, mas poucos acreditavam que aquela era a lança, mas ainda assim se orgulhavam dela. Mas eles não sabiam não podiam saber o que estava para acontecer como seu querido tesouro na noite de quaresma. Eles não podiam nem imaginar o que aconteceria com eles próprios naquela noite.  
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
Longe de Hookton, no meio do mar, havia três barcos, cheios de soldados grandes e cruéis. O capitão desses barcos era um homem de origem nobre, dono de um exército forte e vencedor, ele olhava para o seu destino, uma cidade, não, não, um vilarejo de pescadores mal-cheirosos, imundos e cheios de doenças. O vilarejo medíocre de Hookton. Mas ele não estava indo para lá por que queria, mas sim porque fora pago para liderar seus homens até Hookton,  
  
Ele estava indo para Hookton sem saber o por quê, só sabia que ao final de seu trabalho ele ganharia uma bela quantia de dinheiro. Como eles já estavam se aproximando de Hookton ele foi falar com o louco, segundo sua opinião, que queria ir tanto para aquele vilarejo.  
  
- Com licença, senhor? falou ele fazendo um reverencia ao homem completamente vestido de preto, que estava na proa do navio olhando para Hookton.  
  
- Qual é mesmo o seu nome? perguntou novamente com o mesmo tom educado.  
  
- Nunca o disse para você. Mas façamos o seguinte, senhor capitão. Chame-me como costumam me chamar. Me chame de Arlequim, senhor. respondeu o homem, sem tirar os olhos de Hookton.  
  
- Arlequim, será que eu poderia saber o motivo de estarmos indo para Hookton. perguntou o capitão do navio, agora mirando o vilarejo.  
  
- Eu preciso recuperar algo que foi tirado de minha família. respondeu o Arlequim, com raiva em sua voz.  
  
- Questões familiares, entendo. Mas o que você deseja que nós façamos uma vez estando lá. perguntou o capitão, agora preocupado coma sua 'missão'.  
  
- Você e seus homens, caro amigo. Devem destruir aquela cidade, faces os que bem entenderem com ela, só me deixem pegar o que me pertencem. disse o Arlequim, com um tom sádico na voz.  
  
- Entendo perfeitamente. A gente só tem que ajudar você a conseguir de volta o que lhe foi roubado. De resto a 'cidade' é minha e meus homens. disse o capitão, ironizando ao falar cidade.  
  
Recebeu um gesto positivo do Arlequim, então se virou e partiu para passar as ordens aos seus homens.  
  
O Arlequim era um homem alto, jovem, mas cheio de ódio. Sua face era limpa, branca, e sem machucados. Usava roupas negras, que destacava a sua pele branca. Sua face não demonstrava emoção alguma. Estava calmo e singelo mirando o vilarejo. Sua vingança estava se completando, ele sabia disso. Logo teria a honra de sua família de volta. Tendo isso em mente ele começou a sorrir ao ver o quão perto estava de seu destino. Seu sorriso era maléfico, em seus olhos nasciam faíscas, do que julgavam ser de pura maldade. Era hoje, hoje, ele honraria sua família.  
  
[continua]  
  
[próximo capitulo... Prólogo – Parte 3 – A noite de Páscoa]  
  
[comentário]  
  
oie -  
  
suas reviews me deixaram muito feliz, eu fiquei tão feliz que eu fiquei o dia inteiro pulando pela casa, até um dos meus irmãos me bater T.T, mas eu fiquei muito feliz antes de apanhar -  
  
eu peço desculpas pelo cap. anterior, sinceramente eu acho que estava entorpecida por telo postado, fiquei muito feliz por alguém ter tido o trabalho de lê-lo  
  
espero que gostem desse cap. também  
  
CaHh Kinomoto  
  
Desculpe não ter postado o cap. antes, é que eu tive alguns problemas na minha escola, espero ter matado a sua curiosidade.  
  
Souldburned  
  
Não eu não li o código de da vinci, eu sou uma menina sem cultura T.T, pelo menos é isso que a minha profª de port. diz...  
  
Ryeko  
  
Nhá... eu ainda não li o andarilho... T.T ... o livro nem é meu pra dizer a verdade, emprestaram ele p/ o meu irmão só que eu li antes dele... ainda não compraram o andarilho, mas quando comprarem eu vou ler antes de todo mundo ... hehehe... depois vou apanhar deles, mas vou ler antes...  
  
Fico feliz que tenha gostado -  
  
Eu vou tentar fazer o 3º cap. o mais rápido possível...  
  
Kissus  
  
Anitah-chan 


	3. Prólogo Parte 3 A noite de Páscoa

- - O Arqueiro - -

[por Bernard Cornwell]

[A busca do GraalLivro 1]

[adaptação por Anitah-chan]

[sumário - UA – Inuyasha viu sua cidade ser destruída aos 18 anos, então ele parte por vingança, mas acaba por se meter numa busca pelo santo Graal]

[disclaimer- inuyasha não me pertence, e o arqueiro também não, as únicas coisas que me pertence são as minhas mãozinhas, com as quais eu digito a história, e a minha cabeça, com a qual eu penso na adaptação.]

[anterior]

O Arlequim era um homem alto, jovem, mas cheio de ódio. Sua face era limpa, branca, e sem machucados. Usava roupas negras, que destacava a sua pele branca. Sua face não demonstrava emoção alguma. Estava calmo e singelo mirando o vilarejo. Sua vingança estava se completando, ele sabia disso. Logo teria a honra de sua família de volta. Tendo isso em mente ele começou a sorrir ao ver o quão perto estava de seu destino. Seu sorriso era maléfico, em seus olhos nasciam faíscas, do que julgavam ser de pura maldade. Era hoje, hoje, ele honraria sua família.

[Prólogo – Parte 3 – A noite de Páscoa]

Era meia-noite da noite anterior ao ia de Páscoa. A igreja de Hookton estava sendo guardada por cinco vigilantes, ela estava toda arrumada para a missa de dia seguinte. Ela estava sendo iluminada por duas grandes velas que ficariam acessas durante toda a quaresma. Os cálices que iam ser usados eram todos de prata com a insígnia de um yale com as patas dianteiras levantadas sobre um cálice, na verdade toda a prataria da igreja e da casa do padre Inutaisho tinha essa insígnia.

O padre mesmo que escolheu quem tomaria conta da igreja naquela noite. Ele dizia que nessa noite que os demônios saiam para bagunçar a igreja e estragar a missa. Então ele colocava todo ano alguém para cuidar que nenhum demônio entrasse na igreja. Dessa vez foram cinco homens, quatro pescadores de em média 30 anos, e um garoto de seus 18 anos. Os quatros pescadores estavam conversando animadamente sentados num dos cantos da igreja iluminado pela luz das velas. Já o garoto estava sentado num canto escuro olhando para espada que carregava, velha, enferrujada, sem um bom fio de corte; mas servia.

Ele era um bom garoto conhecido por todos, ele chegou ao vilarejo aos 10 anos de idade, e já tinha aprendido à construir e reformar os telhados de sapés. Ele um garoto alto e magro, não estava tão queimado do sol. Tinha cabelos negros como seus olhos, se chamava Inuyasha.

Inuyasha era um bom menino, sempre prestativo com todos. Mas ele tinha um grande problema com o seu pai. Seu pai o mandará estudar em Oxford, e mandará ele ser tornar um padre, ele não gostava de ambas escolhas de seu pai. Ele não gostava de estudar, achava que era uma grande perda de tempo. Ele também não queria se tornar padre de jeito nenhum, queria ser um arqueiro. Queria lutar, matar, não queria rezar e ser tornar um imprestável padre de algo vilarejo, mesmo porque não tinha vocação alguma. Por causa dessa diferença de pensamentos ele e seu pai sempre brigavam o tempo todo, só que o pai dele era muito severo e o obrigava. Então Inuyasha odiava o seu pai, mas cumpria suas ordens a fio.

A igreja estava muito quieta naquela noite, nenhum dos cinco trocou uma palavra sequer, eles sequer olhavam um para a cara do outro. Estava um silencio horrível, podiam-se ouvir os grilos lá fora. E as formas de suas sombras mudavam conforme o balanço da chama da vela. Um vento frio passou e a chama da vela 'quase' se apagou. Os cincos sabiam que aquela chama nunca havia se apagado, eram grandes as duas velas, tinham o tamanho de uma criança, elas eram do mesmo feito das velas usadas no ano passado e nos anteriores, eram velas feitas para durar toda a quaresma, sempre ficam acessa queimando até seu pavio acabar, se elas se apagassem era mau agouro, se a chama das velas se apagassem os demônios estavam ali prontos para acabar com eles.

A expectativa de que algo acontecesse só fez o silêncio aumentar, como se isso fosse possível, mas já estava insuportável, os olhares assustados deram espaço para olhares impacientes e irritados. O ambiente estava silencioso e a atmosfera estava pesada, mas tudo isso foi interrompido por um som muito conhecido, seguido de um cheiro horrível, e várias risadas dos cincos homens.

- Bem isso vai manter os arquelins bem longe daqui. disso o homem que quebrou o silêncio.

- HAHAHAHAHA! Tem razão, seu velho diabo. disse um outro enquanto morria de dar risada.

As risadas foram parando e deu-se início a uma animada conversa entre os quatro mais velhos, pois Inuyasha continuava pensativo olhando para sua velha espada.

- Inuyasha, por que você trouxe essa espada com você? Mesmo que tenha alguma luta, ela não vai adiantar de nada, já está sem nenhum fio de corte. perguntou um dos velhos encarando o garoto.

- Meu pai achou que eu deveria trazê-la. disse o jovem.

- Ah! Entendo. disse o velho, com um tom triste em sua voz, logo após isso todos ficaram em silêncio.

- Mas me diga, menino, o que você faz em Oxford? perguntou novamente o velho.

- Coisas que não deveria, coisas que não deveria... respondeu o menino com o olhar perdido.

- Lá tem meninas bonitas? perguntou um outro homem com um olhar interessado.

- Tem sim. respondeu Inuyasha engraçado.

- Ah! Então acho melhor você não falar isso para o seu pai senão ele vai lhe bater muito. disse o mais velho.

Todos riram e logo depois voltaram a fazer silêncio, mas eles tentavam fazer qualquer coisa para quebrá-lo, pois numa noite como aquela o silêncio não significava algo muito bom.

- Mas tem certas meninas que parecem anjo. Lá tem anjos, Inuyasha? Pois aqui nós temos um anjo, definitivamente a Tsubaki parece um anjo, não? Ela é o único motivo pelo qual muita gente ainda vai naquele bar, não concordam? um dos outros começou a perguntar freneticamente sem esperar resposta.

- É ela pode ser bonita, parecer um anjo, mas de anjo ela não tem nada. Soube que ela está grávida. cortou o mais velho, olhando com um olhar reprovador para Inuyasha.

Era verdade, além dos problemas com o pai Inuyahsa tinha mais esse problema, Tsubaki estava grávida, e o filho podia ser dele. Ela afirmava que era dele e que ele tinha que tomar providências. Mas como ele ia contar para o seu pai, que ele tinha engravidado uma garota. Ainda, mas a Tsubaki, eles amigos desde toda a infância dele, quer dizer desde quando ele tinha dez anos e foi morar com sua mãe em Hookton. Seu pai definitivamente iria matá-lo, queria que ele fosse padre, imagina, um padre pecador. Problemas, ele tinha muitos problemas.

Tinha uma vida toda escondida do seu pai. Primeiro ele não estudava quase nada em Oxford, às vezes fugia para treinar, luta e arco e flecha. Estava namorando a Tsubaki, e até tinha engravidado a garota. E isso era só o começo. Se o seu pai soubesse de tudo que ele fazia, talvez ele não estaria aqui. Talvez ele já teria morrido.

- É, mas isso não importa garoto, eu na sua idade fazia o mesmo. disse o velho ao ver a cara do garoto, um misto de medo e receio, com um toque de horror.

- Oi? Ah! Não é por causa disso, eu estava pensando no que dizer ao meu pai. disse o garoto saindo dos seus pensamentos e logo depois voltou para eles.

- É ele vai te bater quando souber. Eu te ajudo a falar com ele. disse o mais velho.

Ficar na igreja com aqueles homens estava sendo agradável, na verdade havia conseguido fazer um aliado para ajudar-lhe a falar com seu pai, coisa para ele muito difícil, mas importante. É Inuyasha estava gostando de ficar ali, conversar com os aldeões era algo agradável para ele. Ele não sabia o porquê que o seu pai não gostava dos aldeões, ele dizia que eram homens de mente pequena, não viam o real propósito da vida, e muitas outras coisas do tipo. Mas Inuyasha acha que o pessoal do vilarejo era bastante interessante, eram pessoas pobres com vidinhas simples, mas podiam ensinar muitas coisas. Eles podiam ser pobres e tolos, mas eram confiáveis e honestos, e se isso não é algo bom o que era então. Ele não conseguia entender seu pai, tentava, mas não conseguia, queira muito poder conversar direito com o seu pai. Queira saber como o seu pai agia, como ele via as coisas, o que ele achava de tudo. Mas ele não conseguia ter isso. Nunca conseguiu. Queria muito ter uma relação boa de pai e filho, mas não tinha. Queria saber se o seu pai queria o mesmo, talvez ele tivesse medo, talvez ele fosse uma boa pessoa afinal. Inuyasha estava pensando muito nisso, principalmente agora. O que será que o seu pai pensava? Essa era a pergunta que não saia da sua mente.

E continuou a conversar com os outros homens. Sobre assuntos levianos e sem importância, mas que faziam bem. Todos estavam entretidos na conversa, sentiam como se fosse apenas outra reunião de um clubinho exclusivo, estavam felizes e alegres.

Naquela igreja eram ouvidos os sons de homens conversando alegremente sobre acontecimentos de suas vidas. No vilarejo tudo estava silencioso, naquela hora todos estavam dormindo em suas camas de lençóis brancos de linho, com seus travesseiros fofos de penas com fronhas de linho igualmente brancas, todos; exceto os cincos; estavam tendo sonhos com anjos claros com asas brancas que vinham brincar com eles e que traziam felicidade e sonhos para todos, sonhos de crianças inocentes, jovens aventureiros, adultos trabalhadores, velhos calmos. Todos eram diferentes uns dos outros, porém nos sonhos eram iguais, queiram ter seus sonhos realizados, queriam ver o sol nascer, queria ver e brincar com anjos, queriam coisas simples, porém sinceras.

Em Hookton estava tudo calmo. Ou pelo menos 'estava'. Mas não ficaria até o fim da noite.

Os navios cheios de soldados estavam chegando a Hookton. Eles estavam bem perto agora. Não faltava muito para que o Arquelim tivesse sua vingança realizada. Ele ainda fitava a cidade da proa do navio, estava parado ali com um sorriso aterrorizante para com a cidade.

Era chegada a hora daquele inseto pagar pelo que fez. Era só isso no que ele pensava agora.

Depois de alguns minutos os navios já estavam na praia de Hookton. E dos navios desciam homens grandes fortemente armados de bestas. Eles estavam na praia se encaminhando para a cidade, agora estavam ouvindo as ordens de seu comandante. Eles deveriam deixar que o Arlequim pegasse o que ele queria, não deviam ficar no caminho dele, mas quanto a cidade eles poderiam fazer o que bem entendessem. Os soldados estavam felizes, a tempos não iam para cidadezinhas assim pequenas e frágeis onde poderiam agir de modo bastante agressivo. Eles já estavam com saudade disso. Após receberem as ordens eles deram um urro de partiram em direção a cidade. Milhares de homens com olhares assassinos estavam se dirigindo para Hookton. Estes homens tinham um brilho muito estranho em seus olhos, pareciam felizes em atacar uma pequena cidade como essa. Tinham pensamentos sujos e modos horríveis. Pareciam animais correndo em direção a sua presa. Mas não era exatamente isso.

O Arlequim observava o acontecimento com certo nojo. Aqueles homens urravam de modo que pareciam lobos loucos diante de uma fartura de carne. Definitivamente eles eram nojentos, mas não importavam. O Arlequim esperou todos os soldados correrem em direção à cidade de modo enlouquecido e selvagem, então partiu em direção à pequena igreja.

Na igrejinha estava tudo bem até que todos lá ouviram urros vindos da praia. Urros de vários homens.

Todos presentes se olharam, estavam assustados.

- Meu Deus. Os arlequins vieram. Malditos, nós estamos perdidos. disse um dos homens com uma cara de choro, logo depois correu para perto da cruz e começou a rezar.

- Recomponha-se homem. disse o mais velho após de batido na cara do homem que estava rezando. – Se forem os arlequins eles viram para cá, e nós temos que estar prontos. Vamos temos uma missão. Temos que proteger a igreja.

O mais velho começou a passar ordens para os outros quatros, dois homens foram fechar as portas da igreja, o homem que havia enlouquecido estava em posição de luta. O velho caminhou até Inuyasha.

- Você prepare-se para lutar. Venha vamos ver se essa sua espada serve para algo. disse ele enquanto tomava a espada das mãos do garoto.

Inuyasha estava paralisado, meio assustado com a pressa dos outros, para simples pescadores eles se arrumavam muito rápido para lutarem. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo na praia. Mas tinha que fazer algo.

Logo depois os cincos conseguiram ouvir os urros mais próximos. Eles já estavam dentro da cidade.

Depois vieram os urros dos homens seguidos de gritos de dores, vindos desta vez dos homens da cidade, depois os gritos das mulheres e choros das crianças. Agora, podiam-se ouvir várias lutas lá fora.

Os homens saíram da igreja e foram lutar na cidade. Arrebentaram as portas da igreja e correram em direção à cidade.

Padre Inutaisho acordou com o grito de sua governanta. Ele se arrumou e correu para a cozinha, mas chegou lá tarde demais, ele só viu sua governanta caída já morta, em sua face estava estampado o horror que sentira, e esse horror também estava presente no grito que acordou o padre.

Ele olhou para a governanta se ajoelhou perto dela e colocou sua cabeça em seu colo, então fez uma prece rápida e fechou os olhos dela.

Ele então correu até a sua igreja. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo. Seus temores se tornaram realidade. Vieram tomar o seu tesouro. Haviam lhe achado.

O capitão do navio foi correndo junto com os seus homens para a cidade. Enquanto ele via seus homens matando os aldeões e as crianças para tomar as mulheres, pensava em várias coisas, seu coração batia mais rápido, não estava de todo feliz, mas era muito boa a sensação de lutar, de tomar uma cidade.

Apesar de tudo ele sabia os humanos agiam como animais, até pior, eles criavam armas para destruírem uns aos outros. Isso era verdade, a sensação de matar um homem era muito boa. Agora matar mulher e criança não era bom. Geralmente após fazer isso ele se sentia culpado, afinal ele mesmo tinha mulher e filhos, nunca iria querer ver eles mortos por homens feitos os seus soldados.

Ele ainda estava correndo quando viu a maior casa daquela cidade. Era uma mansão em cima de um penhasco. Era grande, deveria ter algo de valor lá. E foi para lá que ele se dirigiu.

Chegando lá ele arrombou a porta e observou o local, era um corredor que dava para uma grande sala, com uma bela mesa, em cima de mesa estavam 12 exemplares de capa dura, livros muito velhos, então não deu muita importância para eles, pegou os outros da estante de madeira nova e escura, talvez poderia vender os outros por um bom preço, afinal estes livros eram grandes e novos, algo deviam valer. Mandou seus homens levarem a mesa e cadeiras, e outras coisas daquela casa.

Ele se dirigiu para a cozinha, procurava algo de valor, mas ainda não tinha encontrado. Queria o dinheiro.

Na cozinha ele pegou as panelas novas e os conjuntos de pratos e talheres finos. Mas ele fez muito barulho, então uma moça acordou e foi para a cozinha, ela deveria ser a governanta do local, pois logo que viu ele roubando a casa ela foi lutar com ele, para impedir o roubo.

- Moça, vá embora. Você não tem chance alguma. grunhiu o capitão.

Mas o grunhido dele foi em vão, pois a governanta avançou contra ele, dizendo que aquilo era errado, que ele não podia roubar a casa de um padre, e coisas do tipo. Ele não deu muita importância para o que ela gritava. Ele bateu nela com força esperando que quando ela caísse no chão continuasse lá e deixasse ele em paz. Mas ela ficou apenas alguns minutos no chão logo depois se levantou e com alguma dificuldade avançou outra vez. O capitão se lamentou, mas matou a mulher. Ele realmente não queria ter feito isso, ela já tinha alguma idade, e era uma mulher, só Deus sabia como ele não gostava de matar mulheres. Ele rezou por sua alma e desistiu de roubar o resto da casa, então decidiu ir ao encontro do Arlequim, para ver se já podia ir embora.

O padre correu e chegou na igreja, ela estava vazia, os cinco homens já haviam deixado o local. Ele ficou lá e observou o local, chegou perto do altar e viu que o cálice prata com o desenho de um yale estava amassado e a janela amarela de lá de cima estava quebrada, todo o altar estava desarrumado, o pão da hóstia estava no chão, o pano branco de linho estava sujo de vinho e cheio de marcadas de botas. Mas a lança permanecia em seu local. Ele se ajoelhou e começou a rezar. Seu temor, já não era mais sonho era realidade. Ele estava apavorado, tinha medo, muito medo.

Alguns minutos chegaram na igreja um rapaz todo vestido de negro, com cabelos de coloração prata. Tinha um rosto muito branco e limpo, podia-se ver que pertencia a uma família nobre, pois não tinha machucados e sua face não era queimada pelo Sol. Junto com ele entrou na igreja um comandante, deveriam ser dele os soldados que o padre viu atacando a cidade.

O jovem se aproximou dele, então o padre se levantou e encarou o garoto.

- Olá, tio. disse o jovem Arlequim.

- Olá, meu sobrinho. Como está o seu pai? perguntou o padre.

- Morto, assim como o seu pai. respondeu o jovem com um tom frio, meio sem emoção alguma.

- Entendo. Mas por que você está aqui? perguntou o padre.

- Há! Como se você não soubesse. Eu vim pegar o legado da nossa família de volta. Vim pegar o que você roubou de nós. Você envergonhou a nossa família, deve pegar por isso. disse o Arlequim, enquanto retirava um punhal de dentro do casaco negro.

O capitão que observava tudo ficou horrizado quando o Arlequim pegou o punhal e o encravou no ventre do seu tio, um padre. E o mero detalhe era ele apunhalou o seu tio, um padre, dentro de uma igreja, na noite antes do dia de páscoa. Agora o capitão estava com medo da ira divina que iria cair sobre o Arlequim.

O Arlequim ainda chutou o velho padre para longe do altar e mandou dois soldados pegarem a velha lança do teto. Após pegar a lança ele correu para o cemitério.

[antigamente na Inglaterra os cemitérios era colocado num terreno atrás da igreja, o cemitério era parte da igreja, eles achavam que assim os espíritos descansariam em paz ouvindo as missas, então o Arlequim só foi para fora da igreja, ele foi para parte de trás da igreja]

Lá ele tirou o seu manto negro e o estendeu no chão e colocou a velha lança sobre ele e a embrulhou, então tomou a lança e a colocou debaixo do seu braço.

O capitão do navio estava junto com ele. O capitão pode ver que por debaixo do manto negro o Arlequim usava uma roupa toda negra com um bracelete prata com o desenho de um yale com as patas dianteiras erguidas sobre um cálice.

Logo depois chegou um soldado vestido com um manto verde e vermelho sobre sua armadura, que sussurrou ao ouvido de seu capitão.

- Os homens já acabaram de saquear a cidade, e já estão indo para os navios. sussurrou o soldado.

- Arlequim, nós já podemos ir? perguntou o capitão do navio.

O Arlequim olhou para a lança embrulhada debaixo do seu braço.

- Já podemos ir sim. respondeu olhando para o capitão com um sorriso.

Eles iam se preparar para andar de volta para o navio quando soldado levou uma flechada certeira em seu coração e morreu.

O capitão e o Arlequim olharam para onde eles acreditavam que a flecha fora disparada e logo depois o capitão se jogou no chão, pois outra flecha fora lança, essa vinha em sua direção e ele escapou por pouco. Enquanto isso o Arlequim começou a correr de volta para o navio. O capitão se levantou e gritou enquanto corria para que seus homens matassem o maldito arqueiro.

Quando foram ouvidos os gritos e sons de batalhas que se formavam fora da igreja Inuyahsa pensou que ele iria morrer ali mesmo. Mas ele tinha alguma dignidade, ele tinha que lutar, mas não possuía arma alguma. Então como iria lutar sem arma. O velho havia pegado sua espada, e ele não sabia manejar uma espada direito.

Os homens estavam falando algo, mas ele não prestou atenção. Talvez o velho estivesse passando alguma ordem ou qualquer coisa. Mas isso não importava o que importava era o que ele iria fazer. Quando o desespero já começava a penetrar em sua alma ele se lembrou do seu pequeno segredo.

Sem pensar duas vezes ele subiu em cima da mesa no altar, jogando os pães da hóstia longe, deixando o vinho cair sobre a toalha branca de linho, e pisando em cima da taça de prata com o desenho do yale. Mas ele não prestou atenção nisso, ele jogou-se contra a janela amarela e caiu no cemitério.

De lá ele partiu para os estábulos da sua casa, sempre correndo e se esquivando das batalhas que aconteciam. Chegando no estábulo ele subiu para o local onde se guardavam os fenos.

[bem nos estábulos os animais ficam guardados em celas, onde eles dormem, comem, etc., mas os estábulos têm uma parte superior onde guardam o feno e as outras comidas dos animais, pois se eles guardassem em baixo os animais fugiriam de suas celinhas para comer tudo... isso pode não ser verdade, mas existem estábulos assim]

Lá ele colocou as mãos dentro do feno e passou a procurar alguma coisa, logo sua mão se deparou com o pedaço de madeira que tanto procurava. Ele retirou sua mão juntamente com a madeira. Então olhou para a madeira.

Não era um simples pedaço de madeira, na verdade era um arco. Um belo arco. Inuyasha procurou outra coisa dentro do feno, e quando tirou suas mãos de lá ele viu o pequeno saco de flechas, abriu-o e contou suas flechas, havia 10 flechas, muito pouco, mas teria que servir.

Inuyasha correu para fora do estábulo. Encaminhou-se para a cidade onde no meio de tantas batalhas viu vários soldados correndo segurando mulheres pelos cabelos e matando os maridos delas com a mão livre. Sem dúvida alguma a cena era horrível. Havia homens tentando proteger seus filhos, mas estes eram mortos brutalmente em sua frentes. As crianças choravam enquanto as espadas com suas lâminas frias penetravam em seus pequenos corpos causando dor. Várias mulheres estavam sendo arrastadas pelos cabelos, elas tinham parte da roupa rasgada e choravam muito, havia pânico estampado em seus olhos. Os homens tentavam lutar pela vida de suas mulheres e filhos, mas morriam com golpes certeiros, oras lhes eram desferidos golpes na nuca, nos quais os homens encravam suas espadas até a garganta; e oras lhe eram desferidos golpes no coração, quando a espadas era logo inserida no peito, este golpe causa morte instantânea e não causava dor, mas o outro causava dor que jamais poderia ser relatada.

Inuaysha tampava seus ouvidos porque os gritos desesperados das mulheres estavam lhe causando arrepios.

O campo de batalha estava encharcado de sangue, nenhum homem de Hookton havia conseguido matar os soldados do inimigo, muitos homens não estavam nem armados. Hookton estava caindo. Inuyahsa estava agora com raiva, havia saído de Hookton, estava numa floresta bem próxima da cidade, em cima de um pequeno desfiladeiro. De lá ele podia observar toda Hookton.

Observando a cidade cair ele pegou seu arco, agora estava concentrado em armá-lo. O arco era feito de uma tora de madeira muito boa que ele tinha conseguido encontrar naquela floresta uma certa vez, quando era muito novo.

Ele havia pegado aquela tora e testado, era de uma madeira muito forte, perfeita para fazer um arco. Ele então decidiu fazer um arco para si. Como seu avô o tinha ensinado, ele cortou a tora, que era enorme. E lixou ela até deixá-la perfeita, ele então pegou um fio forte o bastante para segurar aquele arco dobrado e não arrebentar.

Quando ainda morava com seu avô ele havia ganhado dois fios de arco, seu avô dissera que um dia ele seria um grande arqueiro e que aquele era o presente mais importante e precioso que ele deixaria para o neto. Desde então o garoto usava as cordas para amarrar o cabelo, que era muito longo.

Inuyasha olhou para a corda do arco era uma das cordas de seu avô e a outra estava em seu cabelo. A corda só estava amarrada em uma das pontas do arco, na outra havia só o espaço para ele amarrá-la. Ele então forçou o arco contra o chão, deixando ele levemente inclinado, então amarrou a corda na outra ponta agilmente, mas se fosse outra pessoa ela nunca conseguiria inclinar o arco com tamanha facilidade, graças a Deus o avô de Inuyasha o havia treinado como arqueiro. Ele fitou o arco, estava agora inclinado e pronto, estranhamente o arco era negro.

Inuyasha era fascinado pela lança de São Jorge, adorava a cor do cabo da lança, negro como a noite, ele se lembra de que quando fez o arco decidiu pintá-lo de negro, para deixá-lo igual à lança. Lembrou-se do cheiro que deixou na cozinha de sua mãe quando fazia a tinta, se lembrou de como o seu pai reclamou do cheiro e de como sua mãe mentiu dizendo que era um composto ativo usado para matar os ratos. E como o seu pai nada entendia de compostos ativos não tocou mais no assunto. Ele riu com esses pensamentos, mas logo voltou sua atenção para o saco de flechas, as flechas tinham numa das pontas uma seta de metal e nas outras plumas de gansos brancas, o símbolo da Inglaterra. Só havia 10 flechas, ele teria que ser certeiro e preciso.

Pegou uma das flechas e começou a mirar quando viu seu pai correr para a igreja. Ele esperou mais um pouco, viu um homem totalmente visto de negro e um outro entrarem na igreja logo após o seu pai. Ainda não podia atirar, só ficou observando enquanto ele viu o homem visto de preto e o outro saírem de dentro da igreja e irem para o cemitério, lá ele viu o homem vestido de preto colocar a lança de São Jorge dentro da manta negra. Espera. Ele viu a lança? Quer dizer que o homem havia roubado a lança. Aquela lança que ele tanto gostava. Espera, mas o seu pai não iria deixar eles roubarem a lança. Ele teria os impedido, mas eram dois. Então um pensamento horrível passou pela cabeça de Inuyasha, o seu pai só poderia estar morto.

Uma raiva tomou conta do corpo do garoto, ele só pensava em matar. Ele olhou para o que um dia fora a cidade em que viveu, o pequeno vilarejo harmonioso onde cresceu agora estava tomado por fogo, os homens com os quais ele conversava estavam mortos, foram mortos de tal maneira que eu não me atrevo a colocar aqui, as crianças que ele levava nas costas enquanto brincava com elas estavam caídas com cortes horríveis e brutais em seus pequenos corpos, as mulheres que conversavam com sua mãe e às vezes cuidavam dele estavam sendo levadas arrastadas pelos cabelos, e as que se negassem a ir eram mortas de tal maneira que nem ele poderia olhar para elas.

O vilarejo que um dia fora um lugar pacífico estava coberto de sangue, era um lugar horrível.

Inuyasha parou de pensar sobre o lugar, estava pensando sobre o seu pai, apesar de brigar com ele regularmente, ainda assim ele o amava, afinal era o seu pai. E agora ele podia estar morto. Ele viu as duas figuras paradas no cemitério e viu quando um outro homem vestido de verde e vermelho chegou e começou a falar com eles. Bem ao que parecia este homem ostentado de cores deveria ser o mandante desse ataque, então ao pensamento de Inuyasha se ele morresse o resto iria embora.

Com isso em mente ele pegou o seu arco e preparou uma flecha. Mirou no homem fardado de verde e vermelho, então puxou a corda até um pouco depois de seu ouvido. O único som que ele ouvia era o som da corda esticando. Seus dedos já estavam acostumados coma dor causada pela fina corda cortando as pontas dos dedos. Sentiu a pena de ganso em sua mão, era suave e balançava ao gosto vento. Pensou no que seu avô havia lhe dito uma vez.

- Meu garoto, um arqueiro não perde muito tempo mirando e apenas apronta seu arco mira de relação e atira, e o resto do trabalho é da dama dos ventos. disse o velho avô de Inuyasha para ele, quando este ainda tinha seis anos.

Ele não mirou apenas olhou para o alvo e soltou a corda. A flecha voou fazendo um assovio estridente, enquanto perfurava do vento. O assovio ficou ecoando na cabeça do garoto, que também já estava acostumado com isso.

Inuyasha tinha certeza que a flecha caia certeira em seu alvo. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu, a flecha caiu perfurando o ar e penetrando dentro da manta, perfurando malha e carne do pobre homem. O alvo era o coração daquele homem.

Logo depois de ver seu sucesso Inuyasha preparou outra flecha para atirar contra o outro homem que ostentava uma roupa mais colorida. Ele apontou a ponta da flecha e não esperou mais nada atirou a flecha. Está flecha caiu rasante e perfeitamente reta, mas infelizmente não acertou o alvo.

Inuyasha sabia que este alvo iria se abaixar, então mirou a flecha para o que ele imaginava ser a cabeça do homem quando ele estivesse abaixado. Mas ele errou por pouco, o homem nada sofreu, quer dizer, deve ter ficado com um pequeno corte, mas nada de mais grave. Ele ia atirar no outro, mas ele já estava fugindo. E um alvo em movimento é um alvo difícil de se acertar. E se você só tem mais 8 flechas é melhor não se arriscar.

Inuyasha viu que os dois estavam fugindo então decidiu ir para a igreja ver o seu pai. Ele correu pela cidade destruída evitando ser atingido pelos besteiros que agora miravam nele, não que alguém tenha visto ele, afinal ele estava com uma capa escura, ele não seria visto por ninguém lá. Mas os besteiros estavam desesperados procurando o arqueiro então eles jogavam bestas para tudo quanto é lado esperando acertar algo.

Malditos besteiros. Era o pensamento de Inuyasha naquela hora. Ele chegou ao cemitério ileso e entrou pela mesma janela que saiu. Lá ele viu o seu velho pai jogado no chão longe do altar. Ele correu para lá verificar se o seu pai ainda estava vivo.

O padre Inutaisho foi jogado contra a parede. Ele ficou observando o seu sobrinho pegar e levar a lança. Ele não conseguia se mexer então ficou parado observando enquanto tudo aquilo que ele sonhou acontecia. Seu pesadelo era real. Sua família veio pegar o que ele havia roubado. Maldito dia no qual ele roubou aquela maldita lança. Maldita seja sua família.

O pobre padre só conseguia pensar em maldições. Ele ficou ouvindo a conversa dos dois homens que estavam no cemitério. Ele ouviu quando alguém atirou uma flecha sobre um soldado. Ouviu o seu sobrinho amaldiçoando algo e os passos dele. Ouviu tudo, os besteiros gritando e lançando bestas.

Será que haviam chegado reforços, foi o pensamento do padre. Uma ponta de esperança se acendeu em seu coração, mas de que adiantaria se ele estava mortalmente ferido e nada o curaria. Ele perdeu outra vez a esperança.

De repente ele ouviu alguém descendo da janela quebrada. Alguém estava em cima da mesinha. Ele levantou sua cabeça num esforço e conseguiu ver seu filho. Seu filho estava ali, carregando um arco e um saco de flechas. Por Deus o filho dele havia matado o soldado. Era ele quem estava sendo perseguido pelos besteiros. Deus como era bom ter o filho dele ali. Ainda mais como era bom o fato dele ter matado um soldado inimigo.

Inuyasha chegou perto do pai e colocou sua cabeça no seu colo. O velho padre olhou para o seu filho.

- Pai? Inuyasha tinha lágrimas nos olhos, ele temia por seu pai, temia muito.

- Meu filho, não há tempo para explicações. Escute-me. disse o velho padre, olhando quando o menino assentiu com a cabeça. – Ele levou a lança continuou. – você precisa trazer ela de volta.

- Mas quem a levou meu pai. suplicou Inuyasha, ele sabia que fora aquele homem vestido de negro, mas ele não sabia quem ele era.

- Meu filho, eu deveria ter tido à você tantas coisas, mas agora não há tempo. França vá para França. Procure aquele homem, pegue a lança de volta e a traga para cá. disse o velho ofegante.

- Pai. chorava o garoto.

- Inuyasha... me p...prome.. ta... isso. o velho olhou para o seu filho suplicante.

- Eu prometo que a trarei de volta meu pai, eu prometo. disse o garoto.

- Eu... errei... me desculpe... Inuyasha. o velho tentava esboçar um sorriso.

- Não se preocupe, pai. Inuaysha já estava chorando.

- Eu... queria... que... fosse... padre... para... eu... me limpar... dos... meus... pecados... para... que... Deus... me... perdoasse... por... ter... tido.... um... filho... bastardo... mas... eu... não... me envergonho... de... você... eu te... amo... filho... também... amo... a... sua... mãe. disse o padre.

- Eu também te amo, pai. disse o garoto em prantos.

- Não se esqueça... Inuyasha... 'Meu cálice me embriaga.' após dizer isso o padre Inutaisho de Hookton morreu.

Inuyasha não sabia o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, mas ele tinha que matar os malditos que atacaram seu vilarejo. Ele correu e encontrou uma fila de 8 besteiros indo embora para a praia. Talvez eles achassem que já haviam matado o arqueiro, mas eles não haviam.

Oito, era quase perfeito. Inuyasha preparou seu arco, pegou a flecha e puxou até o seu ouvido. Mirou o último da fila, e soltou a corda. Inuyasha estava adorando o som da corda se esticando e soltando, o som de flecha cortando o ar, era maravilhoso. O sentimento então era o melhor, seu coração estava batendo mais rápido, sua mente estava alerta e seus braços estavam trabalhando perfeitamente em sintonia. Era pura poesia. Naquele momento Inuyasha soube que ele queria ser um arqueiro para o resto de sua vida. Fazer aquilo era puramente certo para ele.

A primeira flecha ainda estava voando quando ele soltou a segunda. E a primeira estava acertando o alvo quando ele soltou a terceira. E foi assim até a última. Os besteiros não conseguiram fazer nada, quando foram aprontar as bestas já estavam mortos.

Inuyasha correu foi até a praia passando por cima dos besteiros. Ele estava correndo pelo mato quando avisto a praia, ainda estava distante, mas ele conseguiu ver alguns rostos conhecidos, como o rosto de Tsubaki sendo jogada para dentro de um navio. Ele conseguiu ver a bandeira esteada nos três navios. Era uma bandeira toda azul, com três corvos brancos voando sobre o campo azul. Ao ver aqui ele se apressou, mas não conseguiu chegar lá a tempo. Quando ele chegou os navios já estavam no rio. Não adiantava de nada, ele não podia nadar até lá e tentar matar todo mundo, era impossível. Foi melhor ele ter ficado ali. Ele estava de cabeça quente e não poderia pensar direito.

Inuyasha voltou ao vilarejo, foi para sua casa onde viu sua mãe morta. Ele chorou por ela também. Estava com ódio daqueles, malditos. E ainda tinha dúvidas.

Seu pai nunca lhe explicara sobre sua família. Ele também nunca deu importância para isso. Ele era filho bastardo. Era o filho do padre Inutaisho com sua governanta. Quando Inuyasha nasceu ele foi mandado para viver com o seu avô, pai de sua mãe. Ele só veio conhecer seu pai quando seu avô morreu e o padre Inutaisho mandou trazê-lo, quando ele tinha dez anos. E depois disso ele passou a viver com seus pais. Sabia que era bastardo, mas as pessoas do vilarejo só estranharam no começo. Eles já sabiam que a amizade do padre com a governanta, não era lá normal. Podiam ver os olhares apaixonados que os dois trocavam. E eles ainda se amavam, depois de todo esse tempo. Inuyasha via como o seu pai se portava com sua mãe. Ele parecia outra pessoa perto dela. Era mais amigo. Inuyasha ria às vezes do fato, mas gostava. Todos no vilarejo sabiam disso, mas ninguém repreendia os dois. Era até bom saber que o padre Inutaisho tinha 'dessas fraquezas'. Mas os dois estavam mortos e Inuyasha estava sozinho no mundo.

Inuyasha enterrou todos os homens do seu vilarejo. Mas com os nove soldados inimigos ele cortou suas cabeças e colocou-as nas pontas de nove lança e as colocou na praia, para todo mundo ver que os franceses não eram bem vindo a Hookton. Logo depois de ter feito isso os soldados do reino vizinho chegaram eles viram Inuyasha na praia. O garoto estava fitando os três navios que ainda podiam ser vistos.

- Foi você que fez isso, meu filho? perguntou o capitão dos soldados ao garoto.

- Sim, fui eu. respondeu o garoto sem parar de fitar os navios.

- Você sabe usar isso então? perguntou o capitão mirando o arco nas mãos de Inuyasha.

- Sim. Inuyasha agora olhava para o homem na sua frente.

- Bem, se você não tem para onde ir pode ficar junto do meu exército, você pode ser um dos meus arqueiros. disse o capitão.

- Me desculpe. Mas eu tenho que ir para França. disse o garoto com um olhar triste.

- Eu posso te ajudar. Vou lhe dizer para onde ir. E lhe darei isto. disse o capitão com um sorriso no velho rosto.

O capitão entregou uma cota de malha e uma bolsa cheia de dinheiro para Inuyasha, ele também deu instruções ao garoto. Disse aonde que ele deveria ir se quiser entrar num exército que fosse para França. Agora Inuyasha estava pronto. Tinha uma meta, conseguir a lança de seu pai de volta, tinha um lugar para onde ir, França, e tinha um alvo, o dono daquela bandeira. Ele iria para França como um arqueiro e iria conseguir de volta a lança, e poderia matar algum francês no caminho.

Mas ele estava cheio de dúvidas sobre sua família, e o que o seu pai queria dizer com 'meu cálice me embriaga'. Ele estava confuso, mas tinha que cumprir com sua promessa.

[continua]

[próximo capítulo... Bretanha – Parte 1 – La Roche Dérrien]

[comentário]

oie

meu pai do céu, esse cap. foi grande e demorado e difícil de escrever

espero que vocês gostem, eu to muito feliz com ele, finalmente sai do prólogo

[yeeeeeeeeeeeey eu vou comemorar]

desculpem pela demora, é que eu tava doente e tinha vários trabs para fazer [tinha .. não .. ainda tenho]

meu pai acha que eu to com anemia... eu vou no médico segunda... T.T

e além de tudo eu tenho que fazer o trabalho de português... criar um templo grego... o coisinha de grego hein... eu não mereço... T.T

prometo escrever o outro cap. o mais rápido possível..

o próximo cap. vai ser mais fácil...

agora o Inu apareceu o/ e ele vai para França o/ isso daria uma boa fic de humor... nhá... achu que eu vou fazer uma fic do inu nos jogos olímpicos.. mais uma de humor ... eu to feliz hoje XDDD

bem espero que vocês estejam gostando...

CaHh Kinomoto

nha ... eu não matei sua curiosidade, me desculpe... mas é bom ficar curioso ... vai ter romance sim... mas não é com o padre... tadinho ele morreu.... isso era só o prólogo a história vem agora... não sei si isso é bom ou mau .... kissus

Juliana-chan

nha ... muito obrigada mesmo... você deixou uma anitah muito feliz ...[insira um grande sorriso aqui] kissus

Lari-chan

Nem precisa pedir desculpas você me deixou muito feliz mesmo... eu bati no meu irmão ... mas ele veio com um fósforo ... T.T ... mas deixa ele pra lá ... a vida continua .. [inserir sorriso] kissus

Não dá para colocar as carinhas felizes aqui... não tem acento ... que coisa má...

Mas bem hoje eu estou muito feliz ...

Kissus para todos XDD!!!!


	4. Bretanha Parte 1 Mestre Myougua

- - O Arqueiro - -

[por Bernard Cornwell]

[A busca do GraalLivro 1]

[adaptação por Anitah-chan]

[sumário - UA – Inuyasha viu sua cidade ser destruída aos 18 anos, então ele parte por vingança, mas acaba por se meter numa busca pelo santo Graal]

[disclaimer- inuyasha não me pertence, e o arqueiro também não, as únicas coisas que me pertence são as minhas mãozinhas, com as quais eu digito a história, e a minha cabeça, com a qual eu penso na adaptação.]

[anterior]

Mas ele estava cheio de dúvidas sobre sua família, e o que o seu pai queria dizer com 'meu cálice me embriaga'. Ele estava confuso, mas tinha que cumprir com sua promessa.

[Bretanha – Parte 1 – Mestre Myougua]

Ele estava agora em uma milícia, não era de um nobre exército, pois não achava que os 'nobres exércitos' sejam tão nobres assim, duvidava da dignidade deles, e ele nunca fora um nobre, não saberia conviver com vários cavaleiros que acreditam que a guerra seja uma disputa entre cavaleiro. Ele nunca vira a guerra com olhos de cavaleiro não saberia ver agora. Não era dado a luxos, não tinha uma boa educação, e isso não era por culpa de sua mãe e pai, e sim por culpa dele mesmo.

Podia ter por fora uma aparência meio que preservada, não tinha cicatrizes, não tinha tanto machucados, não estava limpo, mas não era feito os outros soldados de milícias.

Nenhum deles eram feito os outros. Eles não carregavam tanto machucados, afinal eles não lutavam com os punhos, embora soubessem como usá-los. Sua força estava em suas mãos, em sua precisão de mira, em sua mente.

Eles eram arqueiros. Não arqueiros comuns, criados em reinos, treinando como serem cavalheiros e arqueiros ao mesmo tempo. Não, eles não eram assim. Muito deles tinham sido condenados à morte, mas como o exército inglês precisava de soldados, então eles perdoavam os condenados que entrassem para o exército. Muitos deles eram milícias, um tipo de exército onde não havia ordem, eles não eram cavalheiros, eram condenados, eram ladrões em busca de redenção, ou apenas uma nova chance de matar.

Eles podiam ser condenados, mas ainda tinham pátria, lutavam pela Inglaterra contra todos os que se opunham a ela. Não que isso fizesse deles homens melhores, eles ainda eram rústicos. Refinamento era uma palavra que não se dizia em uma milícia.

Lá eles sabiam o verdadeiro significado da palavra guerra, e ela não era algo para se orgulhar, era algo sujo e nojento, era cruel. Muitos deles já passaram por uma ou mais guerras, eles viram a guerra de verdade, viram o sofrimento, angústia e medo. Eles estavam partindo para outra guerra, sabiam o que deveriam fazer. Misericórdia não era uma palavra conhecida por eles. Eles tinham que combater. E para isso tinham que ser bons. Muito bons.

Alguns até eram novatos, garotos sem família, que não tinham nobreza, mas que eram bons na arte da guerra. Eles apesar de nunca terem ido para uma guerra sabiam o que deviam fazer, sabiam que guerra não significava nobreza e realeza. A guerra era vencida por eles, e só por eles. E eles eram assassinos, nada mais.

E em matéria de milícias de arqueiros não havia nenhum melhor que a milícia do mestre Miyougua. Miyougua em si já era um mestre, o comandante perfeito, o bom de se estar numa milícia é que o comandante vira o pai de todos, então pode-se dizer que Myougua, tinha muitos filhos, filhos que eram excelentes arqueiros, perfeitos, os melhores, na opinião de Miyougua.

Miyougua também não ficava para trás, por ser o mais velho, o comandante, ele também era muito habilidoso com o arco, ele tinha anos e anos de experiência com aquela vida.

Em épocas de guerra vários comandantes costumavam realizar torneios para escolherem seus soldados. Nesses torneios, os pobres, condenados e as demais pessoas que quisessem entrar para o exército se alistavam, e depois era realizada uma luta, várias lutas para ser mais exata. Colocavam todos os participantes numa área, ali eles lutavam uns contra os todos, de uma maneira bem desordenada. A luta não era de morte, era só para os comandantes verem quem eram os bons de luta. Conforme eles iam lutando os comandantes iam escolhendo, assim que fossem escolhidos os comandantes retiravam seus escolhidos do local. Algumas raras vezes os comandantes apostavam quem ia vencer, eles escolhiam os homens, mas não os tiravam do local, deixavam eles lá para vem quem era o mais forte, e no final só iria restar um bom soldado em pé, mas isso só acontecia em raras ocasiões, pois numa época como aquela deixar os soldados machucados antes da verdadeira batalha era um pecado.

Miyougua havia ido até uma dessas áreas para conseguir mais soldados para sua milícia. Afinal a guerra estava começando e ele queira um grupo de soldados perfeito. Foi lá que ele formou todo o seu exército, ele conseguiu os melhores arqueiros lá. Dentro de sua milícia havia vários condenados amigos dele, pois ele também era um condenado cuja sentença foi absorvida quando ele recebeu o convite de formar uma milícia de soldados e lutar pela Inglaterra. Ele formou a milícia e agora ele tinha os melhores arqueiros que a Inglaterra já viu.

Inuyasha teve um pouco de trabalho para entrar nessa milícia, mas ele conseguiu. Uma noite após partir de Hookton, quando ele já tinha 20 anos, ele ouviu dois velhos numa taberna falarem sobre o mestre Myougua.

- Você soube, o comandante Myougua, está procurando arqueiros para fazer uma milícia. disse um deles.

- Sim, soube. Disseram que ele é muito amigo do Sir Toutossai. disse o outro fazendo uma reverência desajeitada ao mencionar o nome de Toutossai.

Inuyasha que estava comendo, mas não pode deixar de prestar atenção naquela conversa. O nome Myougua para os arqueiros era considerado nome de santo. Qualquer coisa que o envolvesse envolvia os arqueiros. Apesar de ter sido preso nada apagava da memória dos arqueiros as proezas de Myougua. E ao ouvir que ele estava recrutando arqueiros para uma milícia, deu a Inuyasha um sentimento de dever, ele tinha que estar na milícia de Myougua. Inuyasha pagou a conta e se retirou rapidamente da taberna, sabia aonde os comandantes escolhiam seus soldados, já havia ido lá muitas vezes.

Inuyasha foi andando com rapidez pelas ruas, tomando o cuidado de não esbarrar em ninguém. Ele ia chamando atenção, estava vestido com uma camisa surrada verde, e uma calça com a bainha suja de cor azul marinho, o cabelo, longo como sempre estava preso no baixo rabo de cavalo, com o outro fio de arco, o seu arco estava em sua mão direita, ele agora tinha no meio da madeira uma placa de metal com o desenho de um yale. Inyasha pegou a taça de prata que ele esmagou e retirou o desenho do yale e o colocou em seu arco.

Inuyasha não estava muito diferente, só havia ganhado mais experiência e músculos, sua cara ainda parecia ser de um jovem, por causa de seu longo cabelo, mas seus olhos diziam quanta experiência ele tinha.

Quando ele chegou na área viu centenas de arqueiros, todos com o seu arco e uma leva de flechas. Havia dois homens numa mesa registrando os arqueiros, a fila não era tão comprida, Inuyasha entrou nela, e passando algum tempo logo foi atendido.

- Bem, olá. Qual é o seu nome? Idade?perguntou um rapaz com um grande sorriso em seu rosto.

Inuyasha olhava para o rapaz com um tanto de desgosto, ele odiava pessoas que lhe faziam muitas perguntas, e pessoas que sorriam demais.

- Meu nome é Inuyasha, tenho 20 anos, e quero entrar na milícia do mestre Myougua. respondeu ríspido.

O atendente olhou para Inuyasha, com um olhar enojado.

- Nós não estamos fazendo numa inscrição para milícias, meu senhor. disse o jovem em tom enojado.

Inuyasha contou até seiscentos e vinte e três para tentar se acalmar e não socar o atendente, mas como sempre, o temperamento de Inuyasha fala muito mais alto, então após contar ele pegou o jovem atendente e deu um soco em sua face. O outro atendente limitou-se a olhar. Depois quando Inuyasha já havia pego o jovem e jogado no chão, o outro atendente levantou-se colocou sua mãos na mesa inclinou-se e olhou a cena dizendo.

- Inscrições para milícias, não são feitas aqui, mas o mestre Myougua está lá atrás fazendo teste para arqueiros, meu jovem. ao terminar exibiu um sorriso tenor.

Inuyasha assustou-se ao ouvir o outro atendente, mas depois acalmou-se, e largou o jovem no chão. E olhou para o outro atendente, esse sim era uma pessoa agradável. Inuyasha gostou muito daquele atendente.

- Muito obrigado. disse ele fazendo uma pequena reverência.

- Ah! Que isso meu jovem, eu que lhe digo obrigado, esse daí, apontou para o jovem todo ensangüentado estirado no chão. já estava acabando com a minha paciência. Bem, mas o mestre Myougua está lá atrás, se quiser eu posso lha acompanhar. o velho exibiu ouro sorriso terno.

Inuyasha definitivamente gostava daquele senhor.

- Se não for incomodo. respondeu ele um pouco encabulado.

- Não tem problema nenhum. respondeu o homem ainda sorridente.

Eles andaram até uma parte da área que ficava perto dos cais. Lá havia muitos navios, e também velhas casas de armazenamento. Havia um grupo de muitos homens com arcos nos ombros, todos eles estavam em fila. Inuyasha pensava que era outra mesa de inscrição.

'Droga, não achava que mestre Myougua era dado às essas frescuras burocráticas.' pensava triste.

Eles entraram na fila. Inuyasha pode ver que conforme a fila ia andando, no ponto onde estaria a mesa de inscrição havia duas filas.

'Talvez estejam separando em dois grupos, pra ver quem vence quem' esse pensamento deixou o rapaz mais contente, ele adorava uma boa disputa.

Os dois continuaram andando até que a vez de Inuyasha chegou. Seu velho acompanhante veio à frente da mesa e disse.

- Olá, mestre Myougua. Este aqui indicou Inuyasha com o dedo é outro rapaz que quer ser tornar arqueiro. Eu pude observar que ele é bom de luta. sorriu para o velho senhor que estava sentado na mesa.

O velho encarou Inuyasha. Olhou dos pés à cabeça, e não fazia uma cara muito feliz. Inuyasha estava tremulo, ele estava frente a frente com o mestre Myougua, e este o estava encarando, o que ele deveria estar pensando dele. Metre Myougua parou de encarar Inuyasha, se levantou da mesa e caminhou até ele.

- Rapaz, de que família você é? perguntou enquanto franzia o cenho.

- Meu nome é Inuyasha de Hookton. respondeu sério.

[outra coisa que vocês vão observar é que os filhos bastardos não têm sobrenome, seu sobrenome é composto pelo nome da cidade onde nasceram. Isso também é feito pelas pessoas que não sabem o sobrenome de sua família. O Inuyasha se encaixa nos dois casos.]

- Não perguntei seu nome. Perguntei de sua família. disse o velho em tom autoritário.

- Eu seu o filho bastardo do falecido padre de Hookton, e não sei o nome da família dele, e nem de minha mãe. respondeu cabisbaixo.

- Então é filho do diabo, como já não bastasse ser um bastardo, ainda é filho de padre. disse o mestre Myougua encarando o outro velho com um olhar alegre.

Myougua ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, estava voltando para de trás da mesa, quando virou-se para Inuyasha.

- Menino, você não me parece que veio de uma família pobre, é branco e tem cara de nobre. Acho que você mentiu para mim ao dizer que é filho do diabo. acusou Myougua.

- Não, eu não seu filho de nobre. Não tenho motivos para mentir para você, eu sou filho de um padre e de sua governanta. gritou Inuyasha.

- Não grite, moleque. Não sou seu pai nem sua mãe, muito menos alguns de seus amigos. Então me trate com respeito. exaltou-se Myougua.

Myougua odiava ser chamado de mentiroso, e odiava quando alguém levantava a voz para ele. E agora um riquinho fez isso, e ainda o chamou de 'você'. Esse moleque havia passado dos limites. E mesmo depois da bronca ainda olhava para ele com uma cara de quem estava certo. Myougua perdeu a cabeça. Ele voltou-se bruscamente para Inuyasha e lhe deu um soco no nariz.

Inuyasha definitivamente não esperava nada disso. Primeiro o mestre Myougua havia o chamado de mentiroso. Depois que ele tentou se defender o mestre se vira e parte para cima dele dando-lhe um soco no nariz. Como ele não esperava isso ele não fez nada para se proteger, então levou o soco em cheio. Inuyasha caiu no chão com o nariz sagrando.

Algum tempo depois Myougua percebeu o que havia feito, e após de respirar e acalmar-se ele ajudou o garoto a se levantar.

- Me desculpa. Está tudo bem com você? na verdade ele estava pouco se importando para o que tivesse acontecido com o garoto.

- Ah! Mas é 'claro' que eu estou bem. disse Inuyasha sarcástico. Eu acabei de levar um soco no nariz, de alguém quem eu nem conhecia e que 'acha' que eu sou mentiroso. ainda sarcástico. Ainda por cima, o meu nariz está quebrado. E eu 'tenho a ligeira impressão' que eu deveria lhe 'agradecer' por tudo isso. preciso mencionar que ainda estava sendo sarcástico e muito mal-educado.

- Garoto, não me perturbe. alertou Myougua.

- Senão o que? retrucou Inuyasha.

- Ah! Você definitivamente não pode ser filho de nobre, nenhum deles agiria dessa maneira com um nariz quebrado. Acho que eu acredito em você, menino. disse Myougua bem mais calmo.

- E eu deveria lhe agradecer por isso também? perguntou Inuyasha, ainda sendo sarcástico.

Todos os presentes olharam para o rapaz com a mão no nariz, que no caso seria o Inuyasha. Muitos outros arqueiros estavam comentando que ele queria morrer por falar daquela maneira com o mestre. Outros caçoavam do pobre coitado, pois ele acabou de assinar sua sentença de morte.

Mas Inuyasha não estava se importando para eles. Ele nem mais achava que Myougua era 'aquele' arqueiro, em fato, ele estava morrendo de raiva do velho.

Myougua tinha uma fama de ser uma pessoa calma, obviamente quem disse isso não o conhecia direito. Aquele velhinho de seus poucos 1,65 de altura, com sua meia careca e cabelinhos grisalhos, com seus olhos acinzentados, era muito coisa, menos calmo.

Inuyasha estava fervendo de raiva, sua cara antes branca, estava vermelha, podia-se fritar um ovo em sua cabeça.

Myougua ficou parado após ouvir o comentário do rapaz, ele era uma pessoa muito esquentada. Myougua não sabia se o matava ou se ria da sua cara. Mas ele gostou de Inuyasha, de certa maneira. Inuyasha lembrava Myougua, quando este era mais jovem. Myougua resolveu dar uma chance ao rapaz, afinal já havia feito isso antes com outros dois soldados, e eles se mostraram grandes arqueiros. Myougua sorriu para Inuyasha.

- Gostei da sua personalidade, acho que você deve ser um bom arqueiro. Escute vou lhe dar uma chance, não estrague ela. Venha vamos ver do que você é capaz. Myougua voltou a se sentar na cadeira, ele apontou para um alvo à sua direita, e depois olhou para Inuyasha. Ali, está vendo aquele alvo lá naquela porta. Acerte-o! Se conseguir fazer isso, você entra na minha milícia caso contrário você pode ir para junto daqueles caras ali. indicou com a cabeça o grupo de homens à sua esquerda.

Inuaysha fez que sim com a cabeça e olhou para o grupo de homens à esquerda de Myougua. Era um grupo de homens que ou eram muito novos para serem arqueiros, ou muito velhos, ou simplesmente não conseguiam acertar nem uma vaca que estava a um palmo de distância. Depois ele voltou a mirar o alvo, era uma pintura de cinco círculos, um dentro do outro, e cada um de uma cor, estava pintado numa porta de um armazém, que devia estar a 450 metros de onde ele se encontrava.

Ele armou seu arco com rapidez. Myougua ficou feliz ao ver isso. Depois Inuyasha pegou uma flecha, colocou-a na corda e esticou-a até sua orelha, não esperou muito e soltou a corda. A flecha foi com precisão acertar o centro de menor circunferência. Inuyasha já sabia que isso iria acontecer, então nem esperou muito para soltar a corda. Ele quando criança fazia o mesmo alvo, à metros de distância e treinava até acertar sempre o centro dele.

Após ver que Inuyasha havia acertado o alvo direitinho, Myougua exibiu um sorriso. Ele estava certo de novo, aquele rapaz era um bom arqueiro.

- Bem, meu caro Inuyasha. Seja bem vindo à minha milícia! disse Myougua estendendo-lhe a mão.

Inuyasha apertou a mão de Myougua. Pronto ele havia conseguido entrar na milícia. E ele agora pensava que Myougua talvez não fosse tão mau. Talvez ele só estivesse o testando.

- Espero que você esteja preparado para guerra, bastardo. sorriu-lhe Myougua.

Não talvez o Inuyasha tivesse enganado, talvez o Myougua fosse um porco maldito que iria chamá-lo de bastardo para sempre. Como se o fardo que seu pai havia lhe dado não fosse suficiente ele agora teria que agüentar um velho metido chamando-o de bastardo. Inuyasha ficou bastante bravo e grunhiu para o velho que em resposta só lhe sorriu.

Inuyasha não se preocupou muito mais com o velho, ele agora estava em uma milícia. Na milícia do mestre Myougua, ele estava muito ansioso para ver o que iria acontecer com ele agora. Então ele tratou de desfazer a cara amarrada e caminhou para o grupo de arqueiros que estava à direita de Myougua. Inuyasha não conhecia ninguém lá, mas estava muito feliz. O velho atendente que veio com ele correu até ele para se despedir.

- Vá com deus, garoto. Eu sabia que você era capaz, meu filho também está nessa milícia. Ele é aquele garoto ali. disse ainda sorrindo e apontando para um rapaz que era mais baixo que Inuyasha, e que estava virado de costas, Inuyashasó pode ver o seu curto cabelo cor de fogo, e que ele estava conversando com um outro rapaz um pouco mais alto que ele. Você poderia dizer para ele que eu desejo boa sorte para ele?perguntou-lhe o velhinho.

- Mas é claro. respondeu Inuyasha com um sorriso.

- Obrigado. o velho fez uma pequena reverência. E boa sorte, Inuyasha!disse o velhinho com o seu sorriso.

Inuyasha observou o velho se afastar, e depois olhou para o jovem filho dele.

'Bem, Inuyasha, você tem outra missão para cumprir.' pensou enquanto ria consigo mesmo e caminhava em direção ao jovem.

[continua]

[próximo capítulo... Bretanha – Parte 2 - E o trio está formado!]

[comentário]

oie,

eu sei que esse cap. Devia ter se chamado de La Roche Dérrien, mas é que ele ficou muito grande então eu tive que dividi-lo - em várias partes

desculpa

nhá... desculpa também não ter postado ele antes, é que o meu querido computador estava com problemas, e eu também tive que fazer um monte de exames... u.u além de provas e trabalhos

espero que vocês gostem desse cap. o próximo vai ter um pouco de comédia... [insira sorriso]

mas deixem isso pra lá.. [insira sorriso] o importante é que ele finalmente está pronto...

não é o melhor cap. que eu já fiz, mas espero que vocês gostem e mandem reviews...

a propósito suas reviews me deixaram bastante animadas, mas eu não corro mais pela casa por que eu estou ameaçada de morte pelo meu irmão u.u ... T.T ... mas ainda estou muito feliz com elas ....

CaHh Kinomoto

Nha... muito obrigada pela review [insira sorriso] ...espero que goste desse cap. ...- eu to adorando a sua fic -

Kissus.

Alexandra

Nossa você achou ela maravilhosa? Que emoção!!! Que bom que você gostou, me deixou muito feliz. [insira sorriso]

Kissus.

Loly

Tsubaki... hehehe, eu só usei ela, porque eu tinha que usar alguém que não fosse a Kikyou nem a Kagome, que vai aparecer só mais pra frente, bem mais pra frente, mas vai ser muita fofa..[insira sorriso]

Kissus.

Lari-chan

Que bom que você gostou [insira sorriso]... você acertou ... ele não é o naraku, é outra pessoa que eu amo muito mas que eu não vou dizer quem é ... hehehe ... é um segredo... tente adivinhar[insira sorriso] após que você consegue... bem, mas o Inuyasha tem que ir para França, ele prometeu, se ele não for algo muito ruim vai acontecer... também não vou dizer o que é, mas é ruim... eu não acho o pai dele forgá, na verdade ele tem lá seus motivos pra ter roubado a lança... só vou dizer quais são lá pra frente... hehehe...  
Nhá... eu vou fazer a fic das olimpíadas, mas só depois de postar o cap. 5 dessa... [insira sorriso]... e eu não estou com anemia... o médico falou que eu estou com esofagite de refluxo... u.u é horrível do mesmo jeito... mas muito obrigada mesmo...

Kissus.

Obs.: como vocês conseguiram notar tudo está lá pra frente... u.u provavelmente isso é o que eu mais digo... mas bem um monte de coisas melhores vai acontecer lá pra frente, eu não tenho 'muita' culpa...[insira sorriso]

Kissus...


	5. Bretanha Parte 2 E o trio está formado!

**:: O Arqueiro ::**

**:: A busca pelo GraalLivro 1 ::**

**:: por Bernard Cornwell ::**

**:: adaptação por Anitah-chan ::**

**:: Disclaimer ::**

Nha... o dia que o Inuyasha for meu e conseqüentemente o mundo também, vocês todos irão ver Inuyasha num telão de cinema, numa sala cheia de doces. E o melhor de tudo ele iria durar uma hora inteira. E eu também não escrevi 'O Arqueiro', não tenho uma mente tão brilhante quanto a de Bernard Cornwell, para descrever vários canhões em umas três páginas [eu acho que eu faria assim: eles são grandes, pretos e soltam grandes bolas que explodem e fazem CABUM!]. Mas para o meu consolo eu tenho algo que me pertence, ele é o Puzzy! Eu amo o Puzzy e ele é só meu.

**:: sumário ::**

UA Inuyasha viu sua cidade ser destruída aos 18 anos, então ele parte por vingança, mas acaba por se meter numa busca pelo santo Graal

**:: anterior ::**

Inuyasha observou o velho se afastar, e depois olhou para o jovem filho dele.

'Bem, Inuyasha, você tem outra missão para cumprir.' pensou enquanto ria consigo mesmo e caminhava em direção ao jovem.

**:: Nota ::**

Este cap é dedicado a algumas pessoas, ele contém uma pequena surpresa para vocês:

-Loly

-CaHh Kinomoto

-e a todos que lêem ela!!!

**:: Bretanha - parte 2 E o trio está formado! ::**

Inuyasha já estava uns dois meses na milícia agora. E nesse tempo ele ficou bastante amigo de outros dois arqueiros, um deles era o filho daquele atendente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ele foi andando até o garoto que o velho lhe indicará. Quando chegou nele tocou em sou fazendo com que ele se virasse para ele.

O rapaz tinha olhos verdes-acqua, tinha um cabelo de cor caramelo, que no escuro parecia vermelho escuro, sua feições eram de criança. O rapaz tinha tudo para ser confundido com uma criança, ele tinha olhos com aqueles brilhos angelicais, um sorriso meigo e infantil, sua cara era toda de criança, quem só o visse pela cara diria que era uma criança, mas ele era alto e forte feito um jovem de 18 anos, que era a idade dele. Bem digamos que pela sua carinha de criança ninguém acreditava que ele era um bom arqueiro como de fato ele era.

- Oi, seu pai ali apontou para o velho que agora não passava de um pontinho, bem, mas bem distante lhe desejou boa sorte.

O rapaz forçava os olhos para o ver o pontinho no meio da multidão.

- Você, falou com ele, é? perguntou depois de desistir de ver seu pai.

Inuyasha fez que sim com a cabeça.

O rapaz exibiu um grande sorriso.

- Muito obrigado. disse ele agradecido.

Eles ficaram algum tempo em silêncio só ouvindo os gritos eloqüentes de Myougua.

- Ah! Eu vi o que você fez lá. apontando para Myougua Eu acho que você foi muito corajoso. sorriu.

Inuyasha olhou para o chão por alguns minutos. Naquela hora ele gritou com o chefe da milícia, que tipo de idiota faria isso. [uma dica... VOCÊ] Ele realmente perdia a cabeça muito fácil. Primeiro quase matou um dos atendentes, depois quase partiu para cima do mestre Myougua. Mas pelo amor de Deus! O homem havia duvidado de sua palavra, isso era um insulto pessoal para ele. Imagina julgando uma pessoa antes de conhecê-la.

- Eu perdi a cabeça. Mas acho que ele mereceu. disse Inuyasha com um sorriso fraco.

- Também acho. O 'mestre' falou isso com certo desdém passa dos limites às vezes. Ele fez o mesmo comigo. disse o rapaz.

Então isso é um hábito, julgar antes de conhecer. Um hábito, um péssimo hábito aparentemente.

- Ah. Meu nome é Shippou. disse estendendo-lhe a mão.

- O meu é Inuyasha. disse apertando a mão de Shippou.

Após isso os dois ficaram em silêncio.

- Sabe Shippou quebrou o silêncio eu acho que ele referindo-se a Myougua faz isso sempre, com os mais novos. Acho que ele nos acha incompetentes.

- Também. disse Inuyasha.

- Na verdade. Isso que ele faz é um teste. E fico feliz em dizer que vocês passaram. disse um rapaz atrás dos dois.

Inuyasha e Shippou levaram um susto, eles pularam para trás segurando um o braço do outro. Eles olharam para o rapaz incrédulo. O maldito havia os assustado e ainda estava sorrindo.

- Você, está por acaso tentando nos matar. disse Inuyasha muito, mas muito bravo.

- Não. disse o rapaz ainda sorrindo. – Eu ouvi a conversa de vocês e resolvi falar que aquilo era somente um teste. dessa vez o sorriso aumentou.

- Teste? Shippou se recuperou do susto e resolveu falar.

Inuyasha ia fazendo o seu caminho para o pescoço do rapaz quando ouviu a pergunta de Shippou e acho melhor ouvir uma resposta.

- Bem. O mestre gosta de saber se os seus arqueiros são bons o suficiente e também gosta de saber se suas personalidades. Ele diz que os bons arqueiros têm três tipos de personalidades. Eles podem ser estourados, no caso você. apontou para Inuyasha Falsos, no sentido que parecem ser algo, mas são completamente diferentes, esse é você. apontou para Shippou Ou podem ser calmos, neste sou eu. apontou para si triunfante.

- Por que eu sou estourado? Inuyasha estava bufando agora.

- E por que eu sou falso? o Shippou aparentemente também bufava.

- Ei, calma! disse o rapaz Veja, você apontou para o Inuyasha é estourado, porque perdeu a cabeça com o mestre. Agora você apontando para Shippou é falso, pois parecer ser bonzinho feito uma criança, mas na verdade é um grande arqueiro. E já eu sou calmo e relaxado, pois ainda não partir para briga com vocês dois. Eu sou um bom arqueiro, com isso vocês podem contar. E por ser calmo e não entrar no jogo de Myougua, ele não conseguiu me irritar então me falou o porquê de tudo aquilo. um grande sorriso apareceu no rosto do jovem.

- Ah! Entendi, um teste. disse Shippou embora mesmo nem ele nem Inuyasha tenham entendido o que ele havia dito.

- Vocês não entenderam, não foi? perguntou o rapaz descrente.

Os dois negaram com a cabeça. O rapaz só suspirou ao ver isso.

- Pelo visto vocês têm muito que aprender. disse o rapaz ainda descrente.

Inuyasha ficou muito, mas muito bravo com a postura que o rapaz estava tomando, ele agia como se soubesse de tudo. E Inuyasha suspeitava que ele estava chamando ele de burro. Quando Inuyasha parou de pensar se ele estava ou não chamando ele de burro, ele viu um Shippou pregado no pescoço do rapaz gritando algo do tipo. "Você por um acaso me chamou de burro? Você chamou o meu amigo de burro também, não foi? Você vai morrer!"

Inuyasha ficou feliz por Sjhippou ter chamado ele de amigo, mas ele tinha que impedir que Shippou matasse o rapaz, pois talvez ele estivesse só tentando fazer amizade com os dois. Então Inuyasha separou o Shippou do pescoço do rapaz.

Shippou se contorcia desesperadamente nas mãos de Inuyasha. Ele tinha que se livrar de Inuyasha e partir para cima do rapaz, que ainda estava no chão, mas ainda exibia um grande sorriso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha se lembrava dessa noite foi realmente muita engraçada, a maneira como o Shippou se contorcia. Shippou era, mas forte do que aparentava, Inuyasha se enganou ao pensar nele como uma criança, ele podia ser muita coisa menos criança. Mas graças aquela cara de criança que ele tinha ele havia conseguido ganhar muita comida para a milícia em várias ocasiões. Era só ele começar a chorar e dizer que estava com fome, que todos em qualquer vilarejo lhe davam comida. E graças à isso os arqueiros da milícia não morriam de fome.

É Shippou agora era um grande amigo de Inuyasha, eles sempre brigavam, mas eram aquelas brigas bobas entre irmãos. Irmãos. Isso fez Inuyasha pensar em seu outro amigo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

O rapaz levantou-se do chão e pediu para Inuyasha soltar Shippou. Inuyasha fez como lhe foi pedido. Ele soltou Shippou que logo correu para cima do rapaz.

Inuyasha pensou que o rapaz estava louco. E agora estava morto também. Mas ele olhou e viu que o ataque enfurecido de Shippou havia parado. Inuyasha foi mais para perto e viu que o rapaz estava apontando um arco já preparado com uma flecha para o coração de Shippou.

Shippou suou frio se ele tivesse andado mais uns dois centímetros teria se machucado, não muito, mas teria.

Como é que aquele rapaz conseguiu armar um arco e apontar para o coração de Shippou em tão pouco tempo? Essa perguntar não saia da cabeça dos dois novos amigos.

O rapaz deve ter percebido o que se passava pela cabeça dos dois pois logo começou a falar.

- Isso, meus caros, é treino. Eu treinei para conseguir fazer isso, logo vocês também estarão fazendo isso. Eu já estou nessa milícia faz algum tempo. Devo dizer desde que ela começou. Acontece que eu perdi os meus pais muito cedo quando tinha dez anos. Então eu fui criado pelo padre Mushin, o melhor amigo de mestre Myougua. E sempre fui treinado para ser um arqueiro, desde que aprendi à andar. Quando o mestre começou a montar a milícia ele logo chamou o seu velho amigo e junto dele veio eu. ele explicou.

- Entendo. respondeu um Inuyasha ainda abismado pelas habilidades do jovem.

- Sim. Mas isso não lhe dá o direito de nos chamar de burro. vociferou Shippou.

- Mas eu não chamei vocês de burro. Eu só disse que vocês têm muito que aprender. defendeu-se o rapaz.

- E isso é o que? Dizer que a gente é gênio? satirizou Shippou.

- Não, Shippou. Ele apenas disse que nós não somos inteiramente sábios. Nunca ninguém vai ser. Mas ele disse que ele sabe mais que nós. Então ele teve estar querendo nos ensinar, não é? concluiu Inuyasha.

- Correto. sorriso o rapaz.

- Então por que você não disse isso logo? chorou Shippou.

[aqui eu não quero dizer que ele chorou, só que ele fez aquela vozinha irritante de criança quando está prestes à chorar.]

- Desculpe. Não me fiz entender direito. Mas agora que vocês já entenderam o que me dizem? perguntou o rapaz.

- Você pode nos ensinar, é... Seu nome? perguntou Shippou.

- Miroku. apresentou-se fazendo uma pequena reverência.

Miroku era um ano mais velho que Inuyasha, ele tinha 21 anos. Tinha olhos azuis-escuros, cabelos castanhos escuro também, e sua pele era um opouco morena devido ao Sol. Suas feições eram sempre calmas e tranqüilas, falava de um modo bem mais culto que Inuyasha e Shippou. Seu ponto fraco, enormemente fraco, era mulheres. Mas os amigos com o tempo se acostumaram a ver ele sempre com uma ou duas marcas vermelhas no formato de mãos em seu rosto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miroku também era outro irmão de Inuyasha. O irmão mais velho e mais pervertido, mas ainda assim era um irmão.

Juntos os três eram um trio perfeito. Um trio de irmãos. Shippou o irmão mais novo e mais travesso, aquele que os pais estão sempre do lado fazendo mimos e outras coisas. Inuyasha o irmão do meio, aquele que os pais nunca dão atenção então ele se sente na obrigação de fazer tudo perfeito para conseguir um pouco de atenção. E Miroku o irmão mais velho, aquele que os pais acham que já está velho o suficiente para se criar sozinho então nem se dão conta de sua existência.

Eles eram os filhos mais queridos de Myougua. Apesar que o velho mais xingava eles do que outra coisa. Eles eram bricalhões e divertidos nos acampamentos. Mas numa luta eles eram sérios e precisos, sempre venciam.

O trio era a arma secreta da milícia, não que eles ficassem escondidos esperando uma certa hora para entrar. Pelo contrário eles sempre estavam lá. Mas por serem novos ninguém dava muita atenção para eles, mas depois da batalha começar eles se mostravam especialistas na arte de batalhar, eram extremamente precisos. E isso era muito bom.

Myougua gostava muito deles. E eles gostavam de Myougua.

É a vida de Inuyasha estava perfeita ele tinha amigos, irmãos mesmo. Um pai. E ainda podia matar os franceses. O que mais ele queria.

Inuyasha dormiu aquela noite olhando para o céu e com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Mas ele não ficou assim por muito tempo.

Cerca de dez minutos depois ele acordou com os gritos de Shippou e Miroku em seus ouvidos dizendo que eles estavam sendo atacados. Inuyasha logo se preparou e começou a correr em direção ao acampamento. Quando chegou lá ele só viu um monte de arqueiros sentados em volta de uma fogueira cantam canções que ele achava muito idiotas. E ele também ouviu as risadas incessantes de Shippou e Miroku. Logo depois disso toda a milícia podia ouvir os gritos desesperados de Shippou e Miroku que estavam sendo perseguidos por um Inuyasha furioso.

É a vida estava perfeita daquele jeito.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ela não tinha mais o que fazer ali. Na verdade não sabia mais o que fazer. Seu pai estava desesperado, ele estava muito ferido, mas ainda assim tentava se levantar. A médica mandara ele ficar de repouso, mas ele não obedecia. E ela não sabia mais o que fazer para manter o seu pai na cama.

Ela se sentou na cama. E começou a chorar, tentou esconder a cara nas mãos, não queria que ninguém a visse assim. Mas seus soluços eram muito altos e delatores. Ela julgo que logo veria sua mãe na porta do quarto perguntando se tudo estava bem. Mas ela nunca veio. Ela nunca mais iria vir. Nunca mais.

Com esse pensamento ela só começou a chorar mais. E alguns minutos depois ela ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta. Ela levantou a cabeça na esperança de ver sua mãe, mas era só a médica de seu pai, ela baixou a cabeça com um suspiro e mais algumas lágrimas.

- Sabes que ela nunca mais virá aqui, não Kagome? perguntou a velha médica, colocando a mão sobre o ombro da menina.

Kagome olhou para a médica. A velha Kaede, tinha seus 65 anos, era uma judia, uma médica excêntrica, ela estava naquela casa antes mesmo do nascimento do pai de Kagome. Ela podia ser considerada parte da família. Ela tinha cabelos curtos e brancos, um sorriso sábio e carinhoso, um de seus olhos fora machucado num ataque dos cristãos aos judeus, agora ela usava um tapa-olho, mas o seu outro olho estava muito bom, e era preto e brilhava como se guardasse toda a sabedoria do mundo. Kaede era verdadeiramente excêntrica, às vezes até Kagome achava que ela era louca, e olha que para fazer a menina pensar isso a pessoa devia ser de veras louca.

Kagome só balançou a cabeça em sinal de sim.

- Bem, vá agora o senhor está lhe chamando. disse a velha tirando a mão do ombro da menina.

Um sorriso triste se formou no rosto da menina. Kagome não gostava quando não falavam que o 'senhor' era o seu pai, mas ela não podia fazer muita coisa, tinha que se conforma, sua mãe lhe ensinou a se conformar. Ela não era uma filha legítima dele, era uma bastardinha. Filho do senhor do castelo com a governanta. Ela era uma bastarda. Mas seu pai nunca se importou muito com isso, ele gostava dela. Gostava também de sua mãe. Ele até brincava com Kagome antes de se casar como uma senhora rica. Depois disso ele tinha pouco tempo para a filha bastarda, mas ele gostava muito dela. Era só que a nova esposa dele odiava Kagome.

O pior foi quando nasceram os filhos dele com a mulher rica. Depois disso a mulher tentou expulsar Kagome e sua mãe, mas isso só fez com que o senhor do castelo ficasse furioso com ela. Kagome gostou da briga que eles tiveram. Ela achou divertido. Mas ela nunca odiou a mulher. Mesmo quando ela xingava Kagome, mesmo assim Kagome gostava dela. Tudo porque aquela mulher amava o seu pai.

Kagome chorava por sua mãe, por seu pai, por seus meio-irmãos e pela mulher de seu pai. Eles não mereciam ter morrido daquele jeito. Ninguém merecia aquilo. Aquilo fora obra de um animal, horrível e sem escrúpulos. Kagome odiava ele, e só à ele.

Como ele podia ter matado a sua mãe, a esposa de seu pai e os seus meios-irmãos daquele jeito grotesco. Maldito Arlequim. Maldito dia que o seu pai foi atacar Hookton. Maldito dia que o Arlequim apareceu naquele castelo. Maldito! Maldito! Maldito!

**:: continua ::**

**:: Bretanha – parte 3 – La Roche Dérrien ::**

**:: comentário ::**

yeeeeeeeeeey...

Eu consegui terminar o cap.

Esse demorou muito, mas é que eu o fiz umas três vezes. Isso ó num dia. Mas ele está aqui.

Sim ele é dedicado àquelas pessoas porque elas que me perguntaram da Kagome. E isso me deu a idéia de colocar ela antes. Espero que seja boa.

Eu não vou falar muito porque eu to com pressa. Mas a coisa boa é que eu não tenho aula essa semana. Então eu acho que o novo cap. sai essa semana mesmo. [na verdade eu tenhu aula, mas não vou, porque não é importante].

Bem é só isso

Kissus.

**:: reviews ::**

CaHh Kinomoto

A K-chan está aqui. Mas o Sesshy é um segredo. Hehehe. Desculpa mas é... o Inu vai sempre se esquentar assim ... ele não tem jeito... heheh

Kissus

Alexandra

Que bom que você amou. Me deixou muito feliz mesmo.

Espero que você goste deste. Desculpe a demora.

Kissus.


	6. Bretanha Parte 3 Lá Roche Dérrien

**:: O Arqueiro ::**

**:: A busca pelo GraalLivro 1 ::**

**:: por Bernard Cornwell ::**

**:: adaptação por Anitah-chan ::**

**:: Disclaimer ::**

u.u eles não me pertencem... u.u nada me pertence... só o Puzzy ...u.u e mesmo assim ele foge... u.u

**:: sumário ::**

UA Inuyasha viu sua cidade ser destruída aos 18 anos, então ele parte por vingança, mas acaba por se meter numa busca pelo santo Graal

**:: anterior ::**

Kagome chorava por sua mãe, por seu pai, por seus meio-irmãos e pela mulher de seu pai. Eles não mereciam ter morrido daquele jeito. Ninguém merecia aquilo. Aquilo fora obra de um animal, horrível e sem escrúpulos. Kagome odiava ele, e só à ele.

Como ele podia ter matado a sua mãe, a esposa de seu pai e os seus meios-irmãos daquele jeito grotesco. Maldito Arlequim. Maldito dia que o seu pai foi atacar Hookton. Maldito dia que o Arlequim apareceu naquele castelo. Maldito! Maldito! Maldito!

**:: Bretanha x parte 3 x Lá Roche Dérrien ::**

A milícia do mestre Myougua estava parada em frente a uma muralha. Ela era um pouco alto 8 metros de altura, era feita de pedra, não ficava em volta de toda a cidade, e tinha um grande, mas um grande buraco em sua face sul.

A Cidade de Lá Roche Dérrien não era tão grande e luxuosa quanto as outras cidades da França. Era uma cidade bem pequena, e cheia de casas pobres. Só havia uma grande mansão luxuosa e a igreja que era a extensão dessa casa.

A muralha que a protegia não ficava em volta de toda a cidade, somente ficava em sua parte sul, leste e oeste. Já sua parte norte era protegia por um grande pântano, ele parecia ser muito fundo.

La Roche Dérien era uma cidade que ficava sobre um morro. Era bastante conhecida, não por ser uma bela cidade ou ter dinheiro, mas pelo fato de todo mundo achar que ela seria uma das cidades mais fáceis de ser tombada pelos ingleses, mas aconteceu exatamente o contrário. Ela já fora atacada pelos ingleses umas duas vezes, e até agora nenhum inglês penetrou na cidade. O que foi considerado algo bastante impressionante.

xxxxxx

A situação era a seguinte, Lá Roche Dérrien tinha sido atacada duas vezes, e nessas duas vezes ela ganhou.

Na primeira vez que os ingleses foram atacá-la eles estavam muito otimistas. Então o mestre Myougua logo culpou o otimismo dos soldados. Por causa do otimismo eles perderam. Eles agiram como se ela não fosse um oponente à altura. Esse foi o erro. Confiança em demasia na vitória que ainda não fora decidida.

Na segunda vez os ingleses já não estavam mais tão confiantes. Na verdade eles estavam se sentindo humilhados. Então essa era a causa da falha. Segundo o mestre Myougua, por causa da humilhação os soldados ingleses estavam sem vontade de batalha, por isso perderam.

Um grande sorriso formou-se nos lábios de Myougua.

'Hahá! Eu sou um gênio, agora que eu sei quais foram os erro sei aonde nós podemos acertar.' pensou ele.

Mas como um bom estrategista coisa que Myougua não era, mas mesmo assim ele insistia em ser ele teria que agora averiguar a situação dos franceses.

'Bem eles ganharam a primeira batalha, o que lhes deu uma enorme satisfação. Então eles ficaram alegres, e passaram a pensar que podiam contra a gente, então na segunda batalha eles tinham essa confiança, de que podiam contra a gente, então eles ganharam.' Myougua continuou sua linha de pensamento.

Ele estava sentado num tronco de árvore que estava caído no chão e era usado como banco por sua milícia. Ele estava com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, e seus cotovelos estavam apoiados em seus joelhos, ele só sentou-se assim para falar que estava pensando, ele mantinha os olhos fechados e de vez enquanto os soldados podiam ver um grande sorriso em seu rosto.

xxxxx

Inuyasha estava um tanto preocupado com Myougua. Ele sabia que ele não era o tipo de pessoa que 'pensava' constantemente. Na verdade ele era mais do tipo que nunca pensava.

Inuyasha estava parado apoiado numa árvore observando de longe Myougua. O velho sorriu mais uma vez. Inuyasha sentiu então um grande medo ao ver isso. Geralmente quando o velho sorria era porque ele tinha algo em mente, e nas raras vezes que isso acontecia eles, os arqueiros da milícia, acabavam encrencados. Outro sorriso ainda maior. Agora sim, Inuyasha estava com 'muito' medo.

xxxxx

Shippou estava andando normalmente pelo acampamento da milícia quando viu o seu irmão Inuyasha parado tremendo atrás de uma árvore. Shippou ficou curioso para saber o que havia deixado o Inuyasha tremendo, então ele foi andando calmamente até a árvore sem fazer nenhum barulho. Ele parou ao lado de Inuyasha, que nem se deu conta que o Shippou estava ali. Shippou olhou para o Inuyasha e depois olhou para a mesma direção que o Inuyasha estava olhando. Lá ele viu o mestre Myougua sentado em sua posição olhe-para-mim-eu-estou-pensando e às vezes dando uma risada que muitos julgariam sinistra.

'Ah, sim. Então é isso'pensou Shippou encarando Inuyasha.

xxxxx

Myougua continuava perdido em seus pensamentos vitoriosos, quando foi severamente interrompido por um alto e escandaloso grito.

Myougua se levantou e olhou para os lados, tentando achar a fonte do grito.

xxxxx

Shippou olhou para o tão assustado Inuyasha. De fato ver o mestre com aquele sorriso era algo muito medonho. Inuyasha tinha todo a razão para estar assim. Até mesmo Shippou estava com calafrios.

- É realmente medonho ver ele sorrindo assim. comentou Shippou enquanto voltava a encarar Myougua.

xxxxx

Inuyasha estava perdido demais para perceber a aproximação de Shippou.

Inuyasha estava preocupado demais com o comportamento de Myougua que só percebeu que Shippou estava do seu lado quando ele sussurrou ' É realmente medonho ver ele sorrindo assim.'

Esse pequeno comentário fez com que Inuyasha quase tivesse um infarto. Após ouvir o irmão, Inuyasha gritou de modo escandaloso. O que fez com que Shippou tivesse um ataque e se afastasse uns 10 km de Inuyasha.

Após se recuperar de seu ataque Shippou voltou para perto do irmão.

- Você está louco, quer me matar de susto, é? perguntou Shippou com a mão no coração que ainda estava acelerado.

- Você que quer me matar, Shippou. Onde já se viu. Você chega sei lá da onde e começa a sussurra, você deve ter problemas mentais, Shippou. gritoiu Inuyasha.

Os dois continuaram numa briga para ver quem era o culpado, mas ninguém ganhou essa briga porque ela foi logo interrompida pelo grito de Miroku.

- Inuyasha, Shippou, corram por suas vidas! gritou um Miroku temendo pela vida de seus irmãos mais novos.

Inuyasha e Shippou logo pararam de discutir para ver um Myougua correndo alucinado para cima deles.

Acontece que Myougua odiava ser interrompido enquanto pensava. Primeiramente porque ele quase nunca fazia isso. E em segundo porque seus pensamentos estavam dando frutos, coisa que eles nunca deram antes. Então ele agora queria se vingar dos dois seres humanos que atrapalharam seu pensamento.

Inuyasha, Shippou e Myougua ficaram correndo umas 6 horas em média. No começo todos os soldados pararam para assistir, mas depois de duas horas somente Miroku permanecia sentado olhando os três numa perseguição tola.

Miroku também foi o único soldado a ver quando Myougua alcançou os seus irmãos e os pegou pelas orelhas e as torceu. Miroku também viu Shippou e Inuyasha chorando por suas orelhas e dizendo 'Desculpa, mestre. Desculpa!'.

Miroku viu a cara de triunfo de Myougua e a contentação dos seus irmãos ao terem suas orelhas soltas das mãos do velho mestre.

Mas isso não era algo novo. Aqueles três sempre viviam assim, perseguindo uns aos outros. Nada era demais. Ele já havia visto aquele filme várias vezes antes, e algumas vezes ele mesmo estava nele, sendo perseguido.

Tudo o que ele fez foi suspirar e dormir.

xxxxx

No dia seguinte todos os soldados ingleses ficaram o dia inteiro armando um plano para assaltar Lá Roche Dérrien. De tarde eles já haviam resolvido o que fazer. O senhor Totousai, líder do ataque, decidiu que primeiramente que o comandante do exército de cavaleiros iria desafiar a cidade para uma disputa. Se o cavaleiro ganhasse, eles iriam tomar a cidade por mérito justo, agora se ele perdesse, os soldados tentariam entrar mais uma vez na cidade à força novamente, mas dessa vez eles teriam que ganhar.

O cavaleiro escolhido era o comandante Onigumo, ele era um homem grande, mas não muito forte, sua especialidade era a luta de cavaleiro.

luta de cavaleiro é aquela em que dois homens se enfrentam montados em cavalos e usando lanças como armas...

Onigumo se preparou e foi até a frente da muralha sul da cidade e chamou por um desafio. Os soldados sentinelas que estavam apostos em cima da muralha olharam para o homem em cima de um cavalo usando uma armadura. Nem deles manifestou algum desejo de querer batalhar com ele. Onigumo ficou esperando mais alguns minutos, mas ninguém apareceu então ele resolveu ir embora, ele já estava se virando quando alguém gritou do alto da muralha. Ele se virou e se deparou com o 'verdadeiro motivo da derrota dos ingleses'. Ele viu a Black Bird.

xxxxxx

Black Bird era uma mulher que morava em Lá Roche Dérrien, ela lutava usando uma besta, ela era o motivo dos ingleses vencerem tanto. Nenhum soldado conseguia disparar nada contra ela. Ela era uma mulher muito bonita, tinha a pele muito branca e os cabelos muito longo e negro, por isso a apelidaram de black bird. Ela também tinha uma ótima mira, mas não conseguia segurar sua besta.

Quando ela ouviu o pedido para um duelo, ela correu até a muralha e pegou sua besta, quase caiu no processo, mas tinha conseguido chegar até a muralha. Ela viu o seu novo oponente e gritou para ele se virar.

Onigumo olhou para ela, com um grande ar de deboche.

- É você, quem vai duelar comigo? debochou ele.

- Sim. E tenho plena certeza que eu vou vencer. respondeu ela muito triunfante.

- Como queira, como queria. sussurrou ele.

Ele se arrumou na cela do cavalo e esperou até ela ficar pronta.

Black Bird teve uma leve dificuldade para levantar sua besta, mas não demonstrou isso para seu oponente. Ela levantou a besta sorrindo ajeitou ela mirando a cabeça de seu oponente. Quando ela acabou ela balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

- Pode atirar, eu não vou usar o meu escudo. disse ele jogando seu escudo no chão.

Black Bird olhou para ele admirada, mas não hesitou nenhum segundo ao atirar nele.

A besta lançada caiu da muralha. Onigumo achou que ela iria se chocar contra o chão, mas ela fez uma curva e se lançou retinha em direção a cabeça de Onigumo.

Quando Onigumo viu que não tinha escapatória ele recuou com seu cavalo galopando para longe. Depois ele riu para Black Bird.

- Você não conseguiu me matar. disse ele em meio a risadas.

- Eu teria, se você não fosse covarde. respondeu ela.

Onigumo ficou insultado com isso, ele desceu de seu cavalo e foi até a tenda de Totousai. Ele não foi recebido com o maior dos sorrisos.

- Onigumo, o que você fez foi muito idiota. disse Totousai enfurecido.

- Mas do que o senhor está falando? Eles não conseguiram me matar. Deveria estar feliz com isso. disse Onigumo sorrindo.

- Não lhe mataram porque foi um covarde. Recuou no final. Isso não lhe dá nenhum mérito. disse Totousai.

- Mas, como meu senhor? disse incrédulo Onigumo.

- Se você não tem capacidade de descobrir sozinho, não vou vir a ser aquele que vai lhe dizer. disse Totousai.

Onigumo podia ser um bom comandante e cavaleiro, mas era muito lento de raciocínio e muito cabeça-dura. Não aceitava outra opinião que não fosse a sua. Muitas vezes bateu de frente com Totousai, por não aceitar suas ordens. Mas ainda assim Totousai não lhe expulsará do exército. Ele sabia que era importante para Totousai, e às vezes abusava disso.

Totousai parou de pensar em Onigumo. Ele tinha assuntos mais importantes para tratar no momento. Ele passou o resto da tarde pensando num jeito de entrar na cidade. Mas nada lhe veio à mente.

Já estava de noite quando recebeu a notícia de que um arqueiro havia achado um caminho para entrar na cidade.

Surpreso ele foi ver este arqueiro.

xxxxxx

O arqueiro era Inuyasha, um dos arqueiros do mestre Myougua. Totousai foi devidamente apresentado para Inuyasha. E então Totousai lhe perguntou sobre a maneira de se entrar na cidade.

- Todos nós sabemos que na parte norte da cidade não há nenhuma muralha, mas há um grande pântano. Mas nós só 'achamos' que este pântamo é fundo, mas na verdade ele não é. Eu consegui passar por ele, ele só bate na altura do peito. Também nessa parte da cidade não há nenhum soldado, nem besteiro. Então por lá nós temos acesso livre para a cidade. Eu consegui entrar e fiquei lá muito tempo, e ninguém sequer me notou. explicou Inuyasha.

- Myougua, eu acho que esse seu soldado é muito inteligente. disse Totousai batendo de leve no ombro de Myougua.

- Não, meu amigo. Ele é um bastardo amaldiçoado, não tem nada de inteligente. disse Myougua, suspirando e olhando para o chão.

Totousai ficou confuso, mas não perguntou nada.

- Bem, então nós todos vamos passar pelo pântano e entrar na cidade. disse Totousai sorrindo.

- Perdoe-me, mas eu acho melhor só um pequeno grupo passar pelo pântano, este pequeno grupo deve entrar na cidade e abrir o portão para os outros. Creio que se fossemos todos iramos demorar muito para passarmos todos, até lá os soldados franceses já teriam nos matado. disse Inuyasha se curvando para Totousai.

- Oh. Eu acho que você tem razão. Então os arqueiros de Myougua irão entrar na cidade pelo pântano e irão abrir o portão para nós. disse Totousai sorrindo.

- Myougua, eu acho ele muito inteligente. disse Totousai, dando um abraço de urso em Inuyasha.

Myougua estava com os olhos esbugalhados. Nunca tinha visto Inuyasha tão inteligente quanto hoje.

- Eu acho que ele está possuído. disse Myougua assustado e se afastando deles.

Inuyasha sorriu. Totousai ficou confuso. E Myougua ficou se afastando cada vez mais, dizendo algo do tipo "O sorriso dele me assusta muito, isso não é um bom sinal".

Mas enfim tudo ficou certo, eles atacariam Lá Roche Dérrien amanhã de noite. Com tudo definido eles foram dormir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxKagome não dormia a alguns dias. Não por sua mãe, madrasta ou irmãos. Mas por preocupação com a vida de seu pai. Ela ficava do lado da cama dele, atendia a todos os seus pedidos. E também ajudava a velha Kaede a cuidar dos outros feridos.

Um dia ela não agüentou e caiu desmaiada no chão do quarto de seu pai. Já fazia 15 dias que não dormia. Seu corpo estava fraco demais para continuar então ele caiu esgotado no chão. A velha Kaede cuidou dela. Kaede procurou por sinais de doença. Mas não achou nada. Tudo o que Kagome precisava era dormir.

O pai de Kagome havia se curado nesse meio tempo, e agora ele cuidava da filha. Todo dia ele ia visitá-la, embora ela estivesse sempre dormindo. Kagome também recebia visitas de dois dos soldados de seu pai, Houjo e Kouga. Ambos gostavam muito dela. E já haviam pedido permissão para se casar com ela, mas o pai dela respondeu que eles teriam que esperar ela acordar para falarem com ela.

Infelizmente Kaede disse que Kagome não iria acordar tão cedo então era melhor que os outros tomassem suas vidas de volta e deixassem a garota dormir em paz. Todos fizeram isso. Mas Kaede estava mentindo, Kagome acordaria no dia seguinte, mas não seria bom para a menina acordar e ter que decidir o seu futuro, enquanto ainda estava cansada.

xxxxx

No dia seguinte Kagome acordou e viu Kaede ao seu lado. Kagome olhou para o quarto onde estava, era mesmo o seu quarto, aquele pequeno quartinho com paredes rústicas de pedras não pintadas, com uma reles cama de madeira não lixada, um pequeno armário e uma janela quedava para o campo de treinamento dos soldados de seu pai. Kagome se sentou em sua cama. Logo Kaede percebeu que a garota estava acorda. Kaede se virou para Kagome e sorriu.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Você tem muita sorte de só ter acordado agora. disse Kaede enquanto entregava um copo para Kagome. – Beba isso, vai lhe fazer bem. disse para Kagome, que pegava o copo.

No instante que o liquido que se encontrava no copo encostou sua língua, Kagomese tornou verde.

- Nada de fazer essa cara, menina. Tome tudo. disse Kaede enquanto via a cara de sofrimento de Kagome.

Obedecendo Kaede, Kagome engoliu tudo. o gosto era horrível demais para se descrito. Kagome fez uma força enorme para não vomitar. Ela agüento e não vomitou. Kaede ficou feliz e logo depois que Kagome havia se recuperado da crise de vomito, Kaede lhe contou tudo o que aconteceu por lá enquanto ela dormia.

Depois de ouvir tudo o que aconteceu por lá. Kagome estava com a cara no chão.

- Meu pai veio me visitar todo os dias? perguntou a garota com um brilho nos olhos.

- Sim ele veio. Por falar nisso, ele deve estar vindo lhe visitar agora. disse Kaede.

- E o Kouga e o Houjo também? perguntou a garota não tão feliz. Já que aqueles dois, nunca a deixaram em paz. Todos os dias eles vinham e sempre atrapalhavam o que ela estava fazendo.

- Sim, e eles pediram a sua mão em casamento. disse Kaede sorrindo.

- Ah, não. suspirou a garota.

- Já não basta eles me atormentarem todo os dias? perguntou a garota.

- Não. Você sabe que eles gostam muito de você. Não sabe? respondeu seu pai que estava entrando no quarto.

- Me desculpe, senhor. Kagome estava olhando para o chão, estava muito vermelha.

- Kagome, não precisa ficar assim. Eu sempre soube que você não gostava deles. Mas eles nunca perceberam isso. disse seu pai sentando ao seu lado. – Mas, vamos mudar de assunto, você está melhor? perguntou ele acariciando sua cabeça.

Kagome abriu um enorme sorriso, seu pai nunca lhe tinha feito isso.

- Sim, estou muito melhor. respondeu ela sorridente.

- Muito bom então. Kaede vai cuidar de você agora. disse seu pai cabisbaixo. – Pois eu devo partir com meus homens. Vai haver uma reunião como rei e eu fui convocado. o pai da menina falava em tom triste, ele não queria ir e deixar Kagome, não depois do que houve. Mas ele tinha obrigações para com o rei.

- Está tudo bem, senhor. disse Kagome fingindo felicidade.

- Me chame de pai. disse ele.

Kagome ficou de boca aberta. Ela deveria estar sonhando. Um sorriso enorme se formou em seus lábios. Ela podia dar saltinhos de alegria e sair gritando por todo o castelo, comemorando. Podia fazer uma grande festa. Podia fazer muitas coisas. Mas não no momento, agora ele só queria absorver tudo o que seu pai lhe disse.

Infelizmente isso tomou muito tempo. E Kagome não viu quando o seu saiu do quarto. E nem ouviu ele se despedindo.

Kaede que ainda estava lá ficou observando Kagome em seu estado eufórico.

- Menina, seu pai já se foi. disse ela.

Kagome acordou do seu transe e viu que seu pai não estava lá. Mas nem por isso ela perdeu o sorriso.

- Tudo bem, Kaede. Sabe por que? Kagome falou enquanto se levantava da cama. – Porque ele disse que eu posso chamá-lo de pai! gritou enquanto saia correndo por todo o castelo gritando as novidades.

Kaede ficou ali parada.

- Pelo menos ela está melhor. suspirou a velha médica enquanto saia do quarto e retomava seu trabalho.

**:: continua ::**

**:: Bretanha – parte 4 – O ataque ::**

**:: comentário ::**

Desculpa... T.T

Semana passada e retrasada eu tive provas, muitas provas, trabalhos para qualquer um se matar era em dupla, mas eu e a sara, ficamos fazendo aqueles trabalhos enormes para recuperar as notas, mais provas de recuperação u.u eu sou burra..., concursos de bolsas que não adiantaram em nada e um simulado que só serviu para eu levar bronca da prof de matemática, que insistia que eu estava passando cola... ò.ó que absurdo...

E essa semana, teve aniversários de vários amigos e do meu pai, um concurso de banda, e festas aqui em casa...

E eu nem dormir em casa nesses dias, fui dormir na casa de uma amiga...

Essas três semanas foram as mais corridas de toda a minha vida. Eu não consegui nem dormir direito.

... claro que teve mais coisas, mas eu estou com pressa ... u.u

Em resumo, me desculpem ... me desculpem , me desculpem ...

**:: reviews ::**

**CaHh Kinomoto**

Desculpe eu demorei ... T.T o sesshy vai aparecer... só que eu não tenho certeza de quando, eu vou correr com a história... a sango também vai aparecer, mas só depois do sesshy, é que não existe personagem no livro original para ela, então eu inventei um ... que bom que você gostou do cap. anterior e me desculpe por não ter feito este rápido... u.u

Kissus

**Alexandra**

T.T desculpe... T.T que bom que você gostou do outro espero que goste desse também.

**Haruna**

T.T desculpe não ter atualizado antes... fico muito feliz de saber que você gostou da fic, você não encheu minha paciência não.. a sim... ele vai se apaixonar por ela a primeira, segunda e terceira vista... mas antes algo muito chato vai ter que acontecer... n.n .. vai demorar um pouco para eles se conhecerem... u.u

Muito obrigada...

Kissus

**Sango.:.Lupin**

T.T desculpe .. n.n gostei da critíca vou tentar melhorar n. n muito obrigada mesmo...

Kissus

Obrigada a todos e até mais...

kissus


	7. Bretanha Parte 4 O ataque

**:: O Arqueiro ::**

**:: A busca pelo GraalLivro 1 ::**

**:: por Bernard Cornwell ::**

**:: adaptação por Anitah-chan ::**

**:: Disclaimer ::**

Nada é meu ...

**:: sumário ::**

UA Inuyasha viu sua cidade ser destruída aos 18 anos, então ele parte por vingança, mas acaba por se meter numa busca pelo santo Graal

**:: anterior ::**

- Tudo bem, Kaede. Sabe por que? Kagome falou enquanto se levantava da cama. – Porque ele disse que eu posso chamá-lo de pai! gritou enquanto saia correndo por todo o castelo gritando as novidades.

Kaede ficou ali parada.

- Pelo menos ela está melhor. suspirou a velha médica enquanto saia do quarto e retomava seu trabalho.

**:: Bretanha – parte 4 – O ataque ::**

Já noite já havia caído, tinha uma pequena névoa sobre o local. O pântano ainda estava visível. Estava fazendo muito frio aquela noite, mas mesmo assim os soldados iriam lutar, tudo estava preparado e eles já estavam.

Os arqueiros iriam pelo pântano. Eles estavam prontos para atacar, só esperavam as ordens do senhor Toutosai. O que não demorou muito.

Logo que se viu eles já estavam a caminho da cidade. Os arqueiros fizeram seu caminho por entre o pântano mergulhando nele, com os arcos e flechas em suas cabeças para que não molhassem.

Os caminho não foi muito longo e a cidade foi fácil de se acessar, já que não estava sendo protegida.

Na casa mais rica de La Roche Dérrien, a chamada Black Bird descansava. Já foram três dias de luta com os ingleses e os soldados de sua cidade sempre conseguiram a vitória. E ela que nunca foi lá uma besteira estava se mostrando uma bela de uma besteira. Isso fez seu ego crescer muito. Muitos de seus amigos iriam dizer que ela estava muito mesquinha e confiante, mas sinceramente, em seu lugar quem não estaria.

Ela estava se preparando para jantar, estava penteando o cabelo de seu filho, quando uma das empregadas entrou.

- Senhora Kikyou, o jantar já está servido. disse a empregada fazendo uma pequena reverência.

- Oh, sim. Muito, obrigada. disse Kikyou com um sorriso em seu semblante.

Kikyou olhou para o filho, ele já estava pronto, então ela o colocou numa cadeira e foi se arrumar, bom só iria passar uma escova nos cabelos negros e compridos.

Ela estava em seu caminho para a penteadeira quando começou a ouvir alguns barulhos estranhos vindos da cidade. Ela apurou seu sentido de audição e conseguiu distinguir os barulhos de gritos desesperados de mulheres e crianças, e os gritos de luta dos homens, além do barulho de rajadas de flechas.

Kikyou espantou-se.

"Não é que os ingleses resolveram atacar esta noite também, achei que eles tivessem desistido."

Pensou ela enquanto corria para pegar seu filho. Quando ela fez isso ela desceu as escadas, para ver um grupo de dez cozinheiras assustadas, tremendo e rezando.

Kikyou gritou para que uma delas pegasse seu filho e ordenou que elas ficassem em algum lugar seguro e que protegessem o menino.

Kikyou corria pela casa à procura de sua besta, enquanto corria pela casa ela gritava para seus empregados se protegerem.

"Os ataques anteriores não foram assim. Por que eu ouço tantos gritos, por que parece que eles estam logo ali? Nós não estávamos ganhando? Não pode ser, eles não podem..."

Kikyou já havia encontrando sua besta e agora arrastava ela pelo chão indo em direção à porta. Ela tinha que ver o que estava acontecendo na cidade, ela já estava desesperada, temia por tudo. Em sua face estava estampado o horror e o medo que sentia.

"... ter invadido a cidade!!!"

Seus pensamentos não ajudavam, ela queria pensar que era tudo uma mentira, que era tudo um sonho, mas tudo o que fazia era pensar no pior.

Ela chegou à porta e a abriu, saiu em seu jardim e correu para o portão de ferro que separava sua casa da rua. Ela abriu o portão e correu para onde ela achava que era a origem dos gritos.

Ela chegou à praça central da cidade e lá viu tudo o que temia. A cidade está sucumbindo, os ingleses estavam lá. Kikyou parou de correr, ao ver aquela cena de casas incendiadas, pessoas correndo por suas vidas, mulheres tentando salvar seus filhos das mãos dos ingleses. Crianças chorando diante de seus pais, que jaziam mortos no chão. Kikyou viu toda a brutalidade dos ingleses e pela primeira vez em sua vida ela se acovardou.

Ela sentiu medo, muito medo. Sua mão tremia, sua besta foi ao chão, suas mãos correram em direção ao seu rosto, e lá elas tamparam um rosto coberto pelas lágrimas, que não paravam de cair.

Kikyou correu de volta para sua casa. Ela tinha que proteger seu filho.

Chegando em sua casa ela correu gritando por seu filho. Uma das empregadas o trouxe, então Kikyou mandou ela voltar a se esconder, e correu para o seu quarto trancou a portas e sentou-se em sua cama com seu filho nos braços. E pela primeira vez em muito tempo Kikyou chorou.

Enquanto chorava ela dizia.

- Estamos perdidos, os ingleses chegaram... em um tom triste e sem nenhuma esperança.

- Os ingleses chegaram! era o que a cidade toda gritava. Os ingleses chegaram e a matança começou.

8888

Os arqueiros e alguns soldados estavam devastando tudo, embora as ordens que receberam fossem de 'entrar na cidade e abrir o portão', mas eles estavam atacando a cidade.

"Mas nós estamos indo em direção ao portão" foi o que pensou Myougua, ele estava tentando arrumar uma desculpa para o que eles estavam fazendo.

"É estamos em direção ao portão" sorriu de modo conformado.

Agora só faltava pensar em um discurso para oferecer ao senhor Toutosai e ao senhor Onigumo.

Ele já podia imaginar. Ele em frente à mesa dos dois senhores, que estavam lhe lançando olhares reprovadores, ele então engole a seco, mas ainda assim Myougua levanta a cabeça toma fôlego e diz.

- Senhores, eu queria dizer que o acontecido foi algo imperdoável. Não há desculpa no mundo que possa redimir-me diante de vocês. era o começo do discurso dele.

- Certamente que não há. Nenhuma das suas desculpas ira valer agora, você está em maus lençóis, meu amigo. dizia Totousai, enquanto se levantava bruscamente de sua cadeira e socava a mesa.

- Senhor, espere me ouça. implorava Myougua diante dos olhos furiosos de Totousai.

- Não, você que deve me ouvir agora. Totousai gritava caminhando em sua direção. – Você vai ser condenado à morte. dizia Totousai com sua cara pouco iluminada pela lâmpada que tinha no local.

Myougua acordou do seu sonho ao ouvir alguém chamando o seu nome, ele olhou para a pessoa e viu que era o próprio Totousai.

- Myougua, você não vai lutar? Bem, melhor para mim, nunca me diverti tanto. exclamava Totousai rindo e socando os pobres aldeões.

Myougua quase caiu no chão, mas logo se recompôs e voltou ao ataque.

8888

Onigumo estava impaciente de ter que esperar pelos outros para poder começar a atacar. Ele achava que a ordem era para o primeiro grupo só entrar na cidade e abrir o portão para os outros. Nada de ataque nenhum. Mas pelos barulhos que eles estava escutando o ataque já tinha começado.

Onigumo sentia vontade de vomitar. Dava-lhe nojo ver aqueles soldados de milícia atacando cidades, saqueando, e levando todo o crédito por coisas que verdadeiros soldados deveriam fazer.

E tinha aquele arqueiro, aquele maldito arqueiro que havia conseguido entrar na cidade. Ah! Como ele odiava ele! Só de pensar nele o seu sangue corria mais rápido, sua cara ficava vermelha e ele fechava suas mãos com tamanha força que suas unhas entravam em sua carne tirando-lhe sangue.

Por que diabos o portão não se abria.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo portão sendo aberto.

Um grande sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Bem, agora ele finalmente podia se vingar daquela besteira idiota.

8888

Kikyou estava em seu quarto, ela continuava chorando. Seu filho estava em seus braços desesperado para saber o que estava acontecendo. Mas sua mãe não falava nada só chorava.

Ela finalmente conseguiu se acalmar, ela respirou fundo. E ia se levantar se não fosse pelos gritos vindos do andar debaixo.

Os ingleses estavam em sua casa.

Ela voltou a se ajoelhar. Mas desta vez ela não estava mais chorando. Nunca que ela deixaria os ingleses verem suas lágrimas. De repente ela ouviu alguém entrando no seu quarto, ela não fechou os olhos apenas olhou para cima e viu Onigumo parado com um sorriso malicioso para cima dela.

- Ora, ora, se não a famosa Black Brid. disse ele enquanto caminhava para perto dela.

- Black Bird? Kikyou não sabia que ela tinha esse apelido.

- É assim que você é chamada. disse ele sentado-se na cama dela.

- Desculpe-me, senhor, mas eu acho que ouvi errado, o senhor, por um acaso me chamou de você? perguntou ela enquanto ganhava sua postura, ela se levantou e parou na frente dele altiva como sempre.

- Mas é claro que eu chamei. Mas talvez deve chama-lá de outra coisa mais vulgar. disse ele se levantando ficando bem próximo dela e passando as mãos imundas de sangue seco no cabelo dela.

Ela se afastou e o encarou com uma cara enojada, ela já não tinha mais medo, ele tolo estava a insultando.

- Tolo, és um tolo. Com quem pensa que estais falando, não sou uma qualquer, mereço seu respeito se não mais. Você faz idéia de quem eu sou? perguntou ela ainda enojada.

- Pois é claro que sei. Estou falando com a vagabunda, maldita que quase me matou, mas não conseguiu. falou ele com raiva na voz, enquanto a puxava para perto de si.

- Eu sou a mulher do falecido duque, meu filho será o próximo rei. disse ela enquanto tentava se livre dele.

- Ah. Então o caso muda. Diga duquesa, a senhora que cair nas mãos dos soldados imundos? perguntou ele segurando os ombros dela com mais força.

- Mas claro que não! ela olhava para ele como se ele fosse louco. – E me largue! ele tentou mais uma vez se solta mas não conseguiu.

- Bem então você vai ter que ficar comigo, se não quiser ser pega por eles. disse ele olhando para ela com um brilho nos olhos.

Kikyou não queria saber o que ele estava tramando mas ela não podia ir para outro lugar.

**::Continua::**

**:: Bretanha – parte 5 – O plano e a rivalidade ::**

**:: comentários ::**

me desculpem a demora...

na verdade era para este cap. estar aqui antes, na quinta feira,

mas meu irmão fez o favor de quebrar o meu computador e quando eles arrumaram o meu computador eu descobrir quetudo o que eu tinha feito tinha sido apagado... u.u

y.y minhas 16 págs. as 16 págs. mais difíceis de se escrever foram por lixo... y.y

eu fiz este cap. correndo então ta uma droga... mas... mas.... tudo no meu computador foi pro lixo... tudinho... eu to triste... que maldição .... y.y

obs: eu não sei se a kikyou era duquesa ou outra coisa... mas me perdoem por erro... quem souber me avise... u.u

**:: reviews :: **

**Ryeko-Dono**

Nhá brigada n.n ... eu tb li o livro já a algum tempo... mas eu gostei tanto que ele está gravado na minha memória... meu pai comprou o segundo livro hj... quando eu terminar de ler ele me compra o terceiro...

Sim a kag vai ser a eleonor... tb não sei se este é o nome dela... n.n"

n.n

mtu obrigada

kissus

**CaHh Kinomoto**

Haha, que bom que vc gostou, a kagome vai encontrar o inuyasha, mas antes ele tem que encontrar a kikyou, o que vai acontecer no próximo cap. n.n

Desculpe a demora... mas... deixa pra lá tô mtu triste

Bem obrigada miga

Kissus

**A.S.N.S.H**

... desculpe a demora... y.y

Esse livro tb é o mtu favorito n.n é melhor que o senhor dos anéis... n.n

Muita obrigada

Kissus

**AnnaM**

n.n de nda... obrigada por comentar na minha tb.. n.n

nhá eu passei em mat e geo.. n.n os profs ficaram até surpresos... hehehe

muita obrigada

kissus

**kissus**


	8. RECADO::

**: O Arqueiro :**

**: A busca pelo GraalLivro 1 :**

**: por Bernard Cornwell :**

**: adaptação por Anitah-chan :**

**: Recado :**

Gente desculpa eu não ter escrito mais nada, eu tentei, até tenho 11 pags do novo cáp. Mas não está dando para escrever. Não que eu não tenha animo, eu até tenho, mas me falta tempo.

A escola está muito puxada, eu fiz uma besteria enorme ao me mudar de uma escola regular-fraca para uma forte. E como se a escoal não fosse suficiente ainda tem meu pai, que quer ver notas altas, e eu simplesmente não consigo.

Também estou tendo crises, dias em que passo muito mau, chego a durmir e não conseguir acordar, mesmo que queira. Sofro de queda de pressão e aceleração do coração. Imaginem isso meu coração a 120 batimentos e minha pressão abaixo de 6. A sensação de perda de sangue que me dá é horrivel, quase desmaio.

Tudo aqui está uma bagunça.

Voltarei a escrever no final de junho, se conseguir escrevo antes. Mas nada garantido.

Bem quero me desculpar mesmo por isso.

Desculpas, e a fic não está sendo abandonada, não pensem isso, só está em estado de espera.

É só isso.

Kissus

Lamento.

Ana Paula .. anitah-chan


End file.
